Stargate Knights Templar
by Syphon01
Summary: a stargate story of a militant christian holy order discovering the stargate and how they world react to the Goa'uld
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Knights Templars

In 1249, the Knights Templar while retreating from the defeat of Louis IX of France, stumbled across a strange holy relic while digging for water.

It was a large metal ring and mushroom shaped domed pedestal covered with a cover stone.

While staring at the relic at night it soon became apparent that they glyphs on the metal ring and the mushroom shaped domed pedestal were stars in the night time sky.

Not wanting the heretics or the Mohammedans to gain control of the holy relic they take them along with them on their withdrawal to their island fortress of Cyprus.

By 1281, a Knight Templar playing with the Eye of God pressed the glyphs on the mushroom shapes pedestal and was shocked by a loud whoosh and the interior of the ring being covered in a water like substance.

He quickly summoned the Grand master Jacques de Molay and demonstrated it to him.

After much discussion by the order it was decided to send the original knight Anthony de Bebend through the Eye of God to discover what was on the other side as some scholars of the order had determined from writings on the cover stone that this was a stairway to heaven.

Before he was to go through the Eye of God Anthony de Bebend was allowed to study everything that came with the Eye of God.

He was particularly interested in a set of six glyphs engraved into a stone tablet.

When Anthony de Bebend stepped through the Eye of God he was stunned by what he found.

He was in a clearing surrounded by forest but he already knew he was far from home as it was dark here and there was no escaping the fact that three moons hung above him in the night time sky.

Scavenging about for wood near the Eye of God Anthony de Bebend eventually collected enough wood to start a fire.

Once the fire was going he started pressing the glyphs to try and find a way home.

It was near evening the following day when he finally got the Eye of God to make a loud whoosh and with the blind faith of a Soldier of Christ he stepped through the Eye of God and back into the companionship of his brothers Knights Templar.

Grand master Jacques de Molay listened to Anthony de Bebend's description of this new land God had shown them.

And after discussions with his senior Knights he decided to send a party through to the new land late this evening when it will be light in this new land.

If it was free of dangers he would start sending the order of Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon through to establish a land where they could have their own monastic state.

Those travelling through the Eye of God where told by Anthony de Bebend the correct pattern of glyphs required to return home.

The Templars spent a week in the new land riding in every direction and discovered no sign of life apart from the native animals.

When the exploration teams returned to the Eye of God after the predetermined time they compared notes on what they had discovered then a decision was made that their horses would not be taken back through the Eye of God but instead a small group of Knights would remain while the rest returned home to report to the Grand Master of the order.

Grand master Jacques de Molay was delighted with the reports he received.

It appears that this new land God had shown them was perfect for the Order to establish their own monastic state.

After discussions with the senior knights of the order it was decided to start the relocation of the entire order from their current holdings to their new lands God had directed them towards.

The first to be sent through would be labourers, arborists, carpenters, masons and quarrymen.

They would be followed by farmers and animal keepers.

They would build the fortifications and castles for the order.

While this is being done Grand Master Jacques de Molay would start liquefying all the orders assets and sending the funds to Cyprus and then onto New Jerusalem the name he had decided to call the Templars new world that God had sent them.

By 1290, New Jerusalem was a thriving settlement.

Over half the Knights Templars had already moved to New Jerusalem they had taken with them many peasants to work the land and to do the mundane tasks that every civilised society required.

Due to the Knights Templar close association with the Order of Saint Benedict many priests, nuns and monks of this order accepted the invitation to follow the Knights Templar to their monastic state.

Grand Master Jacques de Molay had been hearing some unsettling rumours coming from France.

Philip IV of France was deeply in debt to the order and the rumour he had heard was that Philip was asking for the dissolution of the Knights Templar and the confiscation of their assets.

This he simply couldn't allow.

Luckily most of the order had already moved to New Jerusalem and preparations were being made to bury the Eye of God on Cyprus.

Masons were building a large sturdy wall where the Eye of God is located and before the final Templar leaves for New Jerusalem the grotto in front of the room will be filled with rubble.

Hopefully once they realise that the Knights Templars have disappeared whoever takes over Cyprus won't bother with digging through the rubble of what appears to be a collapsed room.

Even if they do all they will see is another wall that would lead them to believe that it is the end of the room.

The election of Pope Clement V gave Philip IV the connections he needed to go after the Knight Templar to whom he was greatly in debt.

He was soon shocked to discover that the Templar holdings had been sold over the preceding twenty years and even his debt to them had been sold off cheaply to the Holy Roman Empire and the Spanish crown.

Pope Clement V was shocked by the disappearance of the Knights Templar.

He could hardly dissolve or excommunicate the order if there was no evidence of wrong doing.

Besides that would now be a pointless gesture as all the Templars wealth along with the order had disappeared.

Philip IV would have to find another way to rid himself of the debt that was now owed to two powerful empires.

Grand Master Jacques de Molay laughed with some of his Knights at the jest of the wool they had pulled over the eyes of Philip IV.

While they still had their oath to the throne of Rome they didn't consider Clement V the true pontiff as he had moved the papacy to France to be the lapdog of Philip IV.

Anthony de Bebend had been the last through the Eye of God and had confirmed that the grotto was filled with rubble and the stonewall that the masons had built held back the rubble.

Even though they wanted to free the holy lands the current political climate doesn't leave them much option but to flee.

But now they had time to build their strength and when they return they will be strong enough to reclaim the Holy Lands for all of Christendom.

While their numbers were small the peasants had already experienced a population boom as they had been given land to tend that was theirs in all but name.

And the tribute they had to pay to the order was reasonable.

The married men of the order had brought their wives, families and possessions along with them and unlike the peasants they were allowed to purchase land as freehold as long as they pledged fidelity to the order and of course paid their tribute to the Knights Templar.

For now Grand Master Jacques de Molay could sit back and help the order develop their monastic state.

Hopefully there will be a decent abbey for him to be buried in when he dies.

With the death of Grand Master Jacques de Molay in 1314, Anthony de Bebend was elected the new grand master.

His first edit as Grand Master of the Knights Templar was the removal of the celibacy requirements.

All members of the order could now marry and have children but must remain pious to the order and follow all other rules and especially the commandments of god.

Any Templar found guilty of any breach of God's laws would be put to the Holy fire to purge their souls of Satan's influence.

With this change all members of the order even those who only entered for a set time could wear the White Mantles, Surcoat with a Red Cross.

While the Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon re-established themselves on New Jerusalem not much thought was given to the Eye of God.

It wasn't until 1335 that the Eye of God was dialled again and that was done under the order of Grand Master Anthony de Bebend who wanted to make sure that nobody had tried to use the Eye of God on Cyprus.

He was most surprised when the young Knight dialling the Eye of God pressed one glyph incorrectly and the Eye of God still connected.

Intrigued Anthony de Bebend order a party through the Eye of God to discover what was on the other side.

The report was interesting.

There was a castle with more god magic in it and another Eye of God.

But apart from the other god magic were what appeared to be four languages two of which were recognisable.

One was obviously Latin based or perhaps more likely had been the base language of Latin.

The other recognisable one was the Norse runes that one of the fathers had recognised but couldn't understand what they said.

What was more interesting was that this castle was badly eroded indicating that it had been abandoned for a very long time.

After a lengthy discussion with the senior knights it was decided to try and stabilise the castle so that it and the writings in it can be studied.

With the discovery that there are more Eyes of God than just the two they knew of it was decided to continue to dial the Eye of God and make a list of which glyphs connected where.

It was during these years of the rule of Grand Master Anthony de Bebend that a sizable library of addresses were recorded but because of the fear of the unknown only the address for earth and Heliopolis named after the prison city that many crusaders had been imprisoned in.

Exploration of these addresses didn't start until after the death of Grand Master Anthony de Bebend.

His replacement was a Knights Templar who was one of the first children born on New Jerusalem, Anton de Biers.

Upon assuming the mantle of Grand Master, Anton de Biers was determined to secure his spot in history by exploring the addresses found during the rule of Anthony de Bebend.

Under the rule of Grand Masters Jacques de Molay and Anthony de Bebend the Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon had grown strong.

Grand Master Anton de Biers chose another young knight in the person of Damian LeForge to lead the exploration team.

The first address explored lead to a desert world that had Egyptian hieroglyphs

Inscribed on the walls of what was discovered to be a massive pyramid.

The locals were a stone-age people who still worshiped the Egyptian god Ra.

The priests of the Order of Saint Benedict had a difficult time converting the savages and heathens to the word of the true God.

To the priests it seemed that these pagans were so afraid of this Ra who they said came every season to collect his tribute that they would not convert regardless of what they did to them.

To try to get their point across they drew pictures of the evil serpent that had caused humanities expulsion from the Garden of Eden hoping that they would remember that example of God's law to no avail.

To make an example of these pagans it was decided that every second woman between the age of twelve and twenty would be taken to New Jerusalem where they could be married off to the highest bidders and converted to the word of the true God.

One of the older women in a bid to save her youngest daughter pleaded with the strange Jaffa and offered to show them the secret catacombs if her daughter was released from bondage.

The visage that was before Damian LeForge was unbelievable.

The room was covered in glyphs and would take many months for all the glyphs to be copied.

A small force was left behind to watch for this Ra returning in his flying chariot.

They would remain away from the Abydonians and would report after this Ra had left if that was these heathens were telling the truth.

Ra was incensed when he was told the tale of strange men and armoured warriors who had stolen a third of their women and tried to force them into worshiping the serpent god.

They didn't sound like normal Jaffa but he wouldn't put it past Apophis to develop a new kind of armour and not tell anybody.

But to him the Serpent was the dead giveaway so he didn't bother to check the stargate from which world they had come.

It didn't matter anyhow because Apophis wasn't stupid enough to come from one of his own worlds to raid Ra's slaves.

Ra would get even however as nobody stole from Ra.

Now it was just a matter of seizing one of Apophis' worlds and he would bring all the slaves to Abydos to work in his mines.

Because of the fidelity shown by his Abydonian slaves in reporting this outrageous act and not falling to worship Apophis he would give the local Abydonians who had lost their women first choice of Apophis's female slaves.

After all female slaves were vitally important for producing more slaves to work his mines across his empire.

On New Jerusalem, the stargate activates and all the Knights Templar goes on to alert.

And out of the eye of god steps a dozen armoured warriors.

Knight Templar Frederick von Garger wasn't too concerned by the appearance of these strange armoured warriors as they were outnumbered thousands to one.

The Jaffa Prime sees one warrior standing in front of him almost as if it was a personal challenge.

He steps forward to offer a formal challenge and is surprised when it is accepted.

He nods at his opponent and thinks that these warriors know of honour.

Once they are defeated they will make fine Jaffa for his lord god Cronus.

Knight Templar Frederick von Garger knew right from the start of the challenge that he was outmatched.

His opponent was incredibly fast for his size and had the stamina to match.

Frederick von Garger knew that he was going to die against this opponent so he placed his faith in God and he would let him guide his arm.

As the enemy warrior continued his unrelenting attack he saw an opening and thrust his sword low into his opponent's side between the seams of his plate mail.

Knight Templar Frederick von Garger was surprised when his opponent let out a howl of agonised pain as his blade had not sunk that deep to be an immediate mortal wound.

The Jaffa second watched as his prime went down from the strike his enemy had inflicted in the prime's pouch.

He knew his prime was dead as a strike like that to the young god is always fatal to both god and Jaffa.

He then yells Jaffa Kree and raises his staff to fire on the enemy warriors.

The Templars are stunned that the enemy are firing lightning at them.

Seeing the first rank cut down they all charge forward into battle against the unbelievers for they all knew that the secret of New Jerusalem must be maintained.

Grand Master Anton de Biers looked over the field of battle with worry in his eyes.

Dozens of Templars were dead or lay mortally wounded.

The strange warriors had fought bravely to the last with their cumbersome yet powerful staff like weapons.

The Templars had quickly discovered that a strike to the abdomen was always fatal to these strange warriors.

If the enemies of Christ had weapons this powerful then it was a necessity to get more of these staff weapons for the soldiers of Christ.

Dominic Berlusconi was an artisan in the employ of the order.

He specialised in being an armorer, the crafting of weapons for the order.

The strange staff like weapon he had been given to examine was appalling from his point of view.

It was cumbersome, heavy and difficult to wield.

And it was his job to examine the weapon to see if he could recreate it.

He quickly discovered that it could be disassembled not that it did him any good as he had not the slightest idea on how it functioned.

In its current state it would never be a suitable weapon for the Templars.

Then he had an idea what if he shortened the staff changed its arrangement and built a crossbow like stock for the rest of the staff.

Surely then if it worked it would be a suitable weapon for the Templars.

He had already found out by placing the staff fixed tightly to a bench that the staff was capable of firing more than sixty lightning bolts a minute.

The problem was a proper ability at aiming the weapon and a type of crossbow conversion would be the most likely design to achieve this.

Dominic wondered what sort of reward he would receive if his new design worked like he thought it would.

Grand Master Anton de Biers was stunned when he was presented with the contraption created by Dominic Berlusconi.

The artisan had certainly excelled this time.

While it still looked like an enemy staff at the front the rest looked more like a crossbow.

The new weapon was still top heavy but that was due to the nature of the initial weapon it was developed from.

Now it was merely a matter of testing the new weapon to ensure it worked properly.

If it did then he would have the other captured staffs converted.

If they were successful then he would have to send his knights out to acquire more of the staffs to be converted.

Frederick von Garger had taken a long time to recover from his wound that the staff lightning had inflicted.

The lightning burns would scar his body for the rest of his life but he was one of the lucky ones as he hadn't been mortally wounded or crippled like many others.

Now he and his section had been given the task to acquiring more of these staffs.

He was to scout out the addresses the heathens of Abydos had shown them along with the other addresses that had previously been discovered.

What he didn't like was the orders to attack from ambush to limit his losses until such time that they had sufficient staff bows to equip more of the Templars.

Apophis was annoyed this was the twelfth patrol to be ambushed and stripped of the equipment.

He suspected the Sodan were responsible but he couldn't afford to divert more of his forces to hunting those bandits.

He still didn't know why Ra had started attacking his holdings but it didn't matter now.

He was at war and it was a war he would fight to the very end as he didn't fancy kneeling before Ra and apologise for whatever he had done to displease him.

He just hoped that none of the other System lords joined the fight against him otherwise he might face total defeat.

Knight Templar Frederick von Garger wasn't happy with his orders but the grandmaster had issued them and he was honour bound to obey.

Still he and his fellow knights weren't happy to be out of their white mantles and wearing the foreign armour with unholy symbols drawn on their foreheads.

He knew the reason for attacking the false gods dressed as their opponents he just felt it dishonourable.

At least some of the priests were now able to speak to heathen savages and the order had discovered that these people were impersonating the false gods of Egypt, Greece and Rome.

The rebellion on Malkshur was not going well for Jolinar.

She had decided to rebel against the rule of Cronus and the other System Lords and for a while it had looked like she might succeed.

Then much to her dismay Apophis had joined forces with Cronus to put down her rebellion on the proviso that Cronus assist Apophis in his ongoing war with Ra.

So here she was hiding on Malkshur trying not to be found but that was getting harder with each passing day.

Jolinar knew her chances of escape were slim as the gate was guarded around the clock while the Jaffa of Cronus and Apophis searched for her.

As she hid in the forest near the gate she saw it activate again and more Jaffa loyal to Apophis came through the gate.

Then as she watched the Jaffa of Cronus challenged the new arrivals and much to her surprise the Jaffa of Apophis started firing their strangely modified staff weapons at the Jaffa of Cronus.

Jolinar sighed at the proof before her eyes of just how duplicitous the Goa'uld are and that was why she broke from them.

She should have known that Apophis helping Cronus was merely a ploy to attack him from the inside.

Jolinar knew that she had to leave quickly before the Jaffa noticed her.

Unfortunately as she started to creep away she stepped on a large dry twig that snapped loudly under her foot and half a dozen Jaffa started pursuing her.

In her haste to escape she tripped on a tree root and was quickly surrounded by the Jaffa of Apophis.

It was then that she realised that they weren't Jaffa at all but humans masquerading as Jaffa as none of the 'Jaffa' had prim'tah.

As she was dragged back to stargate she saw something strange the humans were stabbing the prim'tah in the pouch of the Jaffa and then throw the Jaffa through the Chappa'ai along with all their weapons.

When she was back at the chappa'ai some of the humans started asking her questions in the worst Goa'uld she had ever heard.

She played dumb when it became apparent that they didn't know she possessed a symbiote.

Jolinar decided to let her host Prema take control who started her act by screaming at her captors.

One of the men then came up to her and stuffed some cloth in her mouth and had her bound before sending her through the Chappa'ai.

Frederick von Garger smiled as the feisty wench was dragged kicking and screaming through the stargate.

The grandmaster had been after him for a year now to take a wife so that he can do his duty and breed more knights for the order.

He liked spirited women perhaps after they had finished this raid he would ask the grandmaster permission to marry the wench for she was pleasant to the eye and he suspected that she would be a tiger in the bedchamber.

For now he had his duty to do and he led the rest of his knights to raid the surrounding villages and to bring the poor heathen savages back to New Jerusalem where they could be enlightened in the word of the one true God and Christ his son.

Cronus was incensed, Apophis that duplicitous bastard had only helped in order to steal his slaves and massacre his Jaffa.

Some of the remaining slaves had told of Serpent guards dragging many slaves through the chappa'ai to the address he assumed was Abydos.

Cronus thought Apophis must be going senile if he thought he would believe that it was Ra raiding his world just because the address dialled was Abydos.

Apophis was probably just using that world as a way station probably hoping that this would reinforce their alliance against Ra.

Well he'd show that duplicitous bastard that two could play that game.

He would gather his fleet and join with one of Apophis' and when they were in battle he would destroy Apophis' fleet from behind and make a deal with Ra.

He just hoped Ra would allow him to be present or even take part in the torture of Apophis for his crimes against the system lords.

Prema / Jolinar were concerned.

They had been taken to Abydos and then onto another world blindfolded so she didn't know where it was.

From there she was placed in the care of some other women who proceeded to wash and dress her in strange clothing.

Jolinar was starting to understand some of what they were saying.

They seemed to speak a multiple of languages but they had a common language that seemed to be roughly based on the language of the Ancients.

And if she understood them correctly one of her captors had decided that Prema would make him a good wife.

Jolinar was concerned this society wasn't much better than the Goa'uld.

They were apparently a militant order who served this Christ willingly with a devotion that many Goa'uld could only hope for.

Before she knew what was happening she was brought into a large building with an alter in front of a large cross.

But it was what was before the alter that stunned her.

Six men lay prostrate on the stone in front of the alter and as she watched a man approached the men on the floor and reached for a whip that a priest had been blessing before asking the men on the floor, "Who requests the honour?"

All the men replied, "We do Brother!"

With this said the six men reached behind them revealing their bare backs before the man proceeded to whip each one of the men once as the men recited oaths to God, this Christ and the order.

Having finished his part of the initiation he handed the whip back to the priest who continued preying over the men.

As Frederick von Garger turned from the men he noticed Prema / Jolinar in the presence of the woman's guardians.

Smiling at Prema he said to the other women is she ready for the rite?

With their nods he gestured for Prema to and her guardians to follow him deeper into the basilica and from there into a small chapel where waited Grand Master Anton de Biers and the cardinal of the Temple Mount.

Prema / Jolinar were pushed forward by their guardians before the man who had whipped the others took her hand and made her kneel beside him in front of the robed man carrying a thick book.

As she listened to the robed man she picked up the words union in God's grace she realised that this was some kind of marriage ceremony.

Then as the robed man waved incense and splashed water over them the man took Prema's hand and pledged fidelity unto death and then slid a ring onto Prema's finger.

Jolinar could feel Prema's fear rising and quickly bespoke her.

If what she suspected had just happened Prema would soon be taken to his bed.

It would not be the first sexual experience for Jolinar but it would be for Prema who had accepted Jolinar just a couple of days before their capture.

She would give Prema some advice and suggested that if she fulfilled her role as a wife to this Frederick von Garger they might find out more about these strange people and whether or not they could help them fight the Goa'uld.

Prema was surprised at the feast they attended more so by the fact that the eating was done in total silence before entertainments and dancing began.

As the evening drew to a close the man she surmised was her husband took her by her hand and led her into what appeared to be sleeping chambers.

With coaching from Jolinar Prema said, "Please my Lord be gentle. This will be my first time."

Prema was surprised when Frederick replied, "Me too my lovely Prema.

The Grand Master has been wanting me to take a wife for some time now.

The spirit you showed on that heathen world caught my attention and though I will protect you, you will have to submit to the word of our lord God for if you don't I fear the inquisitors will put you to the Holy fire."

With this said Frederick took Prema into his arms and kissed her before he started to undress her for what would follow.

Prema / Jolinar snuggled against Frederick and used her fingers to trace out his muscled form.

It had been an altogether a pleasant experience as Frederick had been kind and gentle while demanding at the same time.

For Prema it had been the first time a man had been inside her and after the first initial pain of losing her virginity she had enjoyed herself immensely.

Still Jolinar was concerned her and Prema's husband had said they would have to accept the word of the Lord God or face the Holy fire.

While Jolinar didn't want to worship anybody she and Prema could learn about this religion and at least pretend to worship this god.

From what she had learnt from Frederick last night between their love makings these Knights Templar are no friends of the Goa'uld but they were still religious zealots who would do whatever was necessary to bring the word of their god to those they believe are heathens.

As Prema continued to trace her new husbands muscled torso she came across a scared tough region of flesh just below her husband's left shoulder.

Jolinar immediately advised her that it was from a near miss from a Goa'uld staff blast, one that if it had been any closer would have killed Frederick.

Frederick von Garger smiled as he playfully smacked his wife's behind as he chased her out of their quarters.

She had her lessons with the priests this morning before she went to the other women to help them with their chores.

He was proud of Prema she had taken to her lessons well and the priests were very pleased with her progress.

Furthermore she of all the heathens brought back from the raids had learnt their language not only spoken but she was also able to read a write it.

That was almost unknown of all the captured heathens while only the earliest arrivals could speak their language fluently.

He was going to stake a claim for some land today so that he could build an estate of his own so that he could install Prema as last in her own home instead of living in the communal quarters.

Of course this would mean that he would have to bring in servants and develop his own men of arms that he would have to make available to the order for the war against the unbelievers.

This wouldn't be difficult as he had already started training a group of men who had showed promise.

As they had pledged themselves to him he was duty bound to see to their needs which included finding them wives who would also help run his estate.

Knight Templar Frederick von Garger rode his war horse through the eye of god to one of the worlds that didn't appear on the Abydos cartouche.

When he exited the eye of god he was startled to find people and cities on this world but more disturbing were the horseless carriages and people who were strangely dressed.

When he met a local he couldn't understand a word he said but it was what he didn't see that shocked him.

Not a church or temple of any kind could he see.

This was a world of disbelievers and that was something that couldn't be tolerated even the slaves of the Goa'uld believed even if they believed in false gods.

He turned his warhorse around and rode back to the eye of god to report what he had discovered.

Tomac saw the stranger riding an equally strange animal he had tried to greet the stranger but he hadn't understood him as the stranger had got closer to the city he had suddenly turned around and rode back to the strange ring.

Shrugging Tomac returned to his task at hand not realising the danger the stranger represented.

Grandmaster Anton de Biers listened to Frederick von Garger's report with interest.

A world full of heretical artisans who appear to be advanced in the sciences that some of the orders own scholars have only just started to study.

This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

The order would probably have to use all its available knights and men at arms and losses would be great.

But once those heretical artisans are conquered and their eyes opened to the word of God then they will work for the order creating the tools the order will need to destroy the false gods and bring the word of god to those poor unfortunate heathen savages.

Tomac was stunned by what he had seen and experienced.

The Tollan were a peaceful people and even though their security people put up a fight they were simply overwhelmed by the military trained savages.

Now his people were not free to do as they pleased but at least they weren't slaves.

The unfortunately part of their conquest was that they were being forced to indoctrinate their people with religious beliefs that they had long ago abandoned.

Still they could play lip service to this God and his son Jesus Christ that these Templars worshiped with a level of fanaticism that the Tollan could barely believe.

Tomac hopes his people don't do anything stupid as these Templars are quick to punish those who refuse to pay appropriate respect to their new "god" and the punishments dished out by these Templars made Goa'uld punishments mild by comparison.

Frederick von Garger was leading a raid on a world controlled by the Goa'uld Nirrti.

He would have preferred to stay at home as his wife Prema had just delivered him his second son.

They raid was going well he had slaughtered the entire Jaffa contingent on this world and was rounding up all the slaves.

He cast an appreciative eye over the female slaves and decided that he would claim these wenches for his estate.

They were all pleasing to the eye, young and deferred to his knights.

Frederick decided they would make excellent wives for his men at arms and the children they would bare his men would make his army strong in the fight against the heretics.

The last of the slaves were being taken to a world nominally controlled by Cronus and Frederick thought that should annoy this Nirrti nicely has she apparently hated Cronus with a vengeance.

As Frederick was stepping through the Eye of God a new contingent of Jaffa arrived and one managed to get a shot at Frederick hitting him in the middle of his back just before the Eye of God shutdown.

Phillipe D'eath heard his master cry out in pain as he fell from the Eye of God.

Just one look at his wound told Phillipe that it was a mortal wound.

Still he couldn't leave his Lord Knight to die in these god forsaken lands and he assumed command of Frederick's men at arms and had him transported back to New Jerusalem where he could die in the arms of the faithful.

Prema was in shock when she saw her husband carried through the stargate mortally wounded.

She pleaded with Jolinar to save her husband.

Feeling her hosts despair and against her better judgment Jolinar took control of her host and instructed that Frederick be taken to their bed chambers where she could tend to her husband's injuries.

Once alone with Frederick she carefully removed the Goa'uld chainmail and then collected the healing device she had carefully kept hidden.

Over the next hour she healed her husband's injuries and even the unsightly scars from his early brush with a Goa'uld staff weapon.

Prema was pleased that her husband would live but Jolinar was disconcerted.

Anyone with half a brain knew that such wounds were fatal and these Templars were still primitives and Jolinar expected to be charged with witchcraft as there would be no covering up the fact that Frederick lives and his wounds are healed.

The last thing Frederick von Garger remembered was being shot in the back.

When he woke she saw a tearful Prema and without thinking reached for her and drew her towards him.

He luxuriated in the feel of Prema pressed against him and then he realised that he felt no pain.

The first time he had been shot by one of those staff weapons it had taken him months to recover yet now he felt as good as new.

Wanting to know what had happened he pushed Prema aside and looked at himself in the mirror.

As he turned to get a look at his back he saw no sign of a wound and then he noticed his scars from the earlier would were missing as well.

Frederick turned to look at Prema and saw the look of fear in her eyes.

At first he thought witchcraft but then before his startled eyes Prema's eyes glowed yellow for a moment and then a different voice spoke to him and explained that it wasn't witchcraft but technology that had cured him.

Over the next few hours Frederick had Jolinar explain everything and then feeling a debt of honour to the parasite sharing his wife's body he told Jolinar that he would protect her but her secret must be told.

Grand Master Anton de Biers was stunned to see Frederick von Garger stride into the Knights Templar headquarters wife in tow apparently cured of his injuries.

Kneeling before Anton de Biers he said, "Master we need to talk.

A strange thing has occurred and it could be of great benefit to the order and the holy church but it needed to be treated carefully as those who don't understand the sciences would call it witchcraft and I don't want my lovely Prema put to the Holy Fire."

Grand Master Anton de Biers looked at his most senior surviving Knight and his fearful looking wife and instructed that they be taken to his office to discuss the situation.

Grand Master Anton de Biers pondered what he had just heard.

The those evil warlords known as the Goa'uld System Lords were actually people with evil parasites inside and controlling them was barely believable.

And then there was the fact the Frederick's wife Prema was possessed by one of these parasites as well but her parasite had turned against its own sickened by their own immorality.

What was more shocking was the fact that these parasites could take control of a man and the order would never even know.

Then there was the other information that this Jolinar had provided.

Like herself a Goa'uld queen called Egeria had apparently turned against her own kind and started a rebellion.

Grand Master Anton de Biers knew that these parasites and this Jolinar of Malkshur had to be carefully managed.

If what he had been told was true then this Jolinar could be a vital asset to the order in detecting any infestation and her skills of using the device she had demonstrated on one of his old wounds could save many knights from untimely deaths.

That and the fact that it could sense its fellow parasites and had informed him that none were currently on New Jerusalem.

About the only thing he believed outright was this Jolinar's explanation as to why she hadn't come forward sooner.

And he couldn't fault her reasoning there were many in the order that distrusted anything new or unknown and he wouldn't want to be put to the Holy Fire either.

For now he'd let the parasite Jolinar prove its function in the service of the order but if it tried to betray them then the Holy Fire would be the least of this Jolinar's worries.

Tomac was shocked when his people's best scientists and engineers were forced through the stargate to a world controlled by these knights Templar.

When they returned many hours later they were babbling about technological wonders that would take them years' worth of research and development to just scratch the surface of this knowledge.

While he was glad that they hadn't been harmed there were other issues he and the curia had to deal with.

The forced indoctrination of his people to this strange religion these Templars worshiped with a fanatism that even the Goa'uld dreamed of.

But this wasn't the main issue.

The one that was of the most concern was the fact that these Knights Templar were taking their young women to be wives whether the young women involved consented or not.

Yet what could the Curia do about this?

The Knights Templar their new masters were strong in numbers and were more than willing to die for their god.

If you added the fact that they were now using Goa'uld healing devices to keep their knights strong and healthy meant that freedom for the Tollan wouldn't be returned any time soon.

For now they would have to bide their time and prove their usefulness to these Knights Templar.

Perhaps with time they could get the Templars to ease the restrictions of their society and allow them full representation.

Pondering these thoughts Tomac returned to his task of administering Tolla for the Knights Templar.

Knight Templar Frederick von Garger and his men at arms came across a multisided battle.

From what they could concern Jaffa of Nirrti, Cronus, Apophis and Telchak were fighting for control of this planet to their mutual destruction.

Making a quick decision Frederick contact New Jerusalem and requested reinforcements so that they could defeat all the remaining forces and salvage what was left.

Frederick looked across the battlefield his victory hadn't been cheap dozens of knights lay dead on this foreign planet yet victory had been achieved. Now it was a matter of caring for the injured and collecting the salvage.

He had already sent word to New Jerusalem and had been advised that healers were on the way along with Prema / Jolinar.

As he instructed his knights and men at arms to collect all the Jaffa equipment and sent it through the stargate to New Jerusalem his eyes drifted to the glistening pyramid that sat in the distance.

Stone didn't reflect like that but who he wondered would build a pyramid out of metal?

Well he'd discover that soon enough after he saw to the care of his men.

For now he's join in the salvaging and would make sure that the parasites would be dead first.

Jolinar of Malkshur / Prema as they stepped from the stargate were stunned by the scene before them.

As far as the eye could see were dead Jaffa and Knights Templar.

Jolinar felt this despair radiating from Prema when she realised that this was the future for her sons.

Then Jolinar of Malkshur caught sight of the Ha'tak in the distance and wondered why it hadn't taken off.

Could it be that the ha'tak was damaged and unable to fly?

Knowing what a threat it was Jolinar of Malkshur / Prema ran towards Frederick to inform him of the situation.

Frederick von Garger listened to Jolinar as she explained what the metal pyramid was.

At first Frederick was stunned then he quickly started shouting for his knights and man at arms to stop what they were doing and too march towards the pyramid ship.

As he organised his forces Frederick von Garger thought what a prize it would be to capture an intact Goa'uld war engine.

He wondered what rewards would be showered upon his house if he managed to capture the Goa'uld ha'tak.

Telchak had been hiding on this obscure planet minding his own business when Apophis, then Cronus and final Nirrti had sent forces here and he had been caught in the crossfire.

It hadn't helped matters that hiss hyperdrive had been damaged in the first salvo and he had been working hard ever since to get it repaired.

Things had not been going well for him and he had sent the last of his Jaffa to fight off the invaders.

The last thing he had heard from his first prime was that reinforcements had arrived for Apophis' forces and then nothing.

Telchak feared that the last of his Jaffa had died in battle but then why hadn't whoever had won come to claim his ha'tak.

But their negligence is his gain if they don't come in the next hour he will have repaired the damage to his ha'taks hyperdrive and then he will be able to flee to his sole remaining world and complete the repairs to his ha'tak and rebuild his forces.

Telchak had just finished the repairs when he heard the unmistakable clanking sounds of Jaffa marching in the corridors of his Ha'tak.

Peeking from the doorway in engineering he saw the Jaffa checking every room but he didn't recognise them and they were certainly distinctive in their white mantles with a red cross.

One came close enough to him for Telchak to realise that these weren't Jaffa at all but humans.

He wondered what was happening went he felt the presence of a Goa'uld.

Telchak quickly ducked back into engineering for if he could sense another Goa'uld then they would have sensed hi as well.

Jolinar pulled up short as she walked along side Frederick in the Ha'tak.

The Templars had found it abandoned and were checking it room by room for any sign of Goa'uld or Jaffa.

Frederick stopped short when he realised that Prema had stopped.

He then saw her eyes glow that golden colour that indicated that Jolinar was in control.

Jolinar then said, "Frederick, there is a Goa'uld in this engineering section."

With a nod Frederick called out orders and before long many knights and men at arms were ready to charge in to the main engineering room and seize the Goa'uld in question.

Telchak was cursing himself how could he have been so stupid as to leave his ribbon device in his quarters.

Now he was trapped with the only way out guarded by those strange humans and the Goa'uld with them.

He then heard the strange Goa'uld call out to him saying, "Goa'uld if you surrender yourself and this ha'tak to my companions they will be lenient as they are men of honour.

However if you betray they will make sure your life is more painful than you could possibly imagine.

You see they are fanatics whose belief in their god is unshakeable.

I have seen many an unfortunate Goa'uld or Jaffa tortured for mocking their belief.

But part of that belief is honour.

If you make an agreement with them they will honour it as long as you abide by the terms as well."

Thinking of his position Telchak calls out, "I surrender!"

And he hopes what he has been told is correct or else his life is forfeit.


	2. Chapter 2

The capture of the Goa'uld flying war engine was celebrated by the order.

But there were problems the only ones who knew who to fly the war engine was the parasite that lived inside Frederick von Garger's wife Prema and the parasite they had captured the flying war engine from.

Telchak was not a happy Goa'uld.

First his forces had been defeated and then he had been captured by these savage children of the Ancients.

He had thought that he could baffle them with bullshit but this Jolinar of Malkshur was always there to keep him honest.

Telchak had thought that there was nothing worse than being tortured by pain sticks.

Oh how wrong he had been.

These human savages who spoke a version of Ancient didn't like it when he refused to cooperate.

He had laughed at them when they told him that if he didn't cooperate then he'd be turned over to their inquisitors.

At first it had been beatings and being whipped but when he didn't supply what they required they become more inventive.

The inquisitors started with bloodletting by slowly slicing his arms was tried first followed by burning with red hot irons but the worst of all had been the wheel.

It appears that Jolinar of Malkshur had told them just what sort of pain threshold a Goa'uld host could stand.

And the inquisitors enjoyed their work in the belief that what they were doing was all for the greater good of their god.

Telchak had only been on the wheel for an hour when he broke and begged them to stop.

Part of his plea was the location of the ancient healing cube that he had hidden from Anubis.

But nothing Anubis had ever done to him matched the savage brutality of these savage children of the ancients.

To Telchak it appears that these Templars have all the inventiveness of the ancients with the brutality of the Goa'ulds all moulded into one package.

But what was worse was their devotion to their god and their belief that they could do any unspeakable act in his name and it would be alright as it was for the greater good of God.

What frightened Telchak the most was these Templars willingness to die for their god.

To him it appears that they would commit any act to further the belief in their religion.

So it came to pass that Telchak returned to the earth to recover the healing cube accompanied by a ha'tak full of Templars to keep him honest.

Once this was done he was returned to New Jerusalem to complete his development of the sarcophagus so that it wouldn't pervert ones personality and turn them evil.

The Tollan were stunned when the Knights Templar gave them an offer too good to refuse.

They would still have to worship their god and his son Jesus Christ but their men wouldn't be forced to join the Templars in their crusades against the heretics.

Instead they would be the armourers of the order, creating the weapons required to defeat the unbelievers, heretics and pagans thus enabling their conversion to god fearing Christians or their deaths.

The Tollan's were stunned by what had been made available to them in order to service the needs to the Knights Templar.

Not only did they have access to all the knowledge on Heliopolis but they had been supplied a Goa'uld vessel known as a tel'tak to reverse engineer and create new vessels for the Templars to use in their crusade against the unbelievers, heretics and pagans.

On top of this the Knights Templar made all the resources they possessed available to the Tollan to produce the weapons required to bring the words of the Lord god to the blighted individuals without the comfort of his faith.

Frederick von Garger was not a happy man.

The latest raid had not gone well with many Templars dying at the hand of a Goa'uld trap.

Luckily the Goa'uld didn't know that they had a flying war engine that he had taken into battle and used to defeat the heretics.

Unfortunately Anton de Bier had died leading the Templars into battle.

This had forced a vote for a new Grand Master that had seen Frederick von Garger elected unanimously.

His first act as grand Master was to punish the Goa'uld Imhotep who had arranged the trap and Telchak who had failed in its attempt to build a better sarcophagus that didn't pervert ones soul.

Telchak was concerned, he had been dragged out of his laboratory and tied to a tree a few metres from a curious metal cube that had been built in full sunlight a few metres from the tree he was chained too.

Five hours later Telchak knew real fear not just for his existence but for the means of his death.

Telchak has smiled when he saw Imhotep dragged kicking and screaming before he was locked in the metal box.

But the screams and moans of pain that emitted from the box spoke of the agony Imhotep and his host were going through.

When their remains were removed at dusk Telchak lost what little remained of the contents of his stomach at the sight of the perfectly baked remains of Imhotep and his former host as the flesh fell from their bones like a perfectly cooked roast.

His Templar guardians stood unmoved by the sight and it wasn't until Frederick von Garger returned and lifted Telchak head so his eyes met Frederick's who then said, "Your failure cost the order a great many men.

If you don't want to suffer the same fate as Imhotep I suggest that you complete your improvements so that we have a sarcophagus that won't pervert the souls of my brothers."

With this said Telchak was released from his bondage and dragged back to his laboratory under the ever present gaze of his guardians where he went back to work in perfecting the sarcophagus technology.

As he worked Telchak realized that the Goa'uld had finally been matched when it came to shear brutality.

And what was more frightening was that these Templars believed that they could do anything to bring the word of their god to the unbelievers and they were doing all for the greater glory of their god.

The Tollan were happy when the Knights Templar supplied them the location of a world that was full of resources yet not suitable for any type of agriculture.

After discussing the offer the Tollan Curia decided that they would protect Tolla from over industrialization by moving most of their manufacturing to this new world.

With the knowledge from Heliopolis and the captured Goa'uld ha'tak the Tollan were able to cease using fossil fuels over the next decade and replaced them with naquadah and deuterium-fuelled controlled fusion reactors.

Though they didn't like being forced to worship the Templars god and his son Jesus Christ the benefits the Tollan gained through advanced technology and knowledge far outweighed any loss of personal liberty.

Then there was the added protection that the Knights Templar provided the Tollan.

After all the Tollan were a peaceful people in a dangerous vicious galaxy.

If they could get others to protect them even if it meant supplying the Templars with the tools they would use to fight the Goa'uld and any other threats.

Seeing what a threat these ha'tak class vessels posed to their freedom and that of other people of the galaxy Tomac got his engineers together to start designing combat cruisers for the Templars to use in their protection.

The Order under the rule of Frederick von Garger was not a place to be perceived as an enemy of God.

Those who refused to repent and convert to the rightful worship of the one true god and were considered too dangerous were always sentenced to the box.

Soon boxes were constructed in prominent positions on every world that the Knights Templar controlled as a reminder and a warning that there were always worse things in life then death.

In fact the mode of one's death is important to consider as well and the box always rated highly as the least preferred means on one's demise.

The Order had evolved into a stratified society with the Knights Templar and the other Holy Orders at the top followed by the artisans, scientists, merchants and then the peasants.

Strangely the Holy Orders never refused to take in anybody willing to devote their life to God.

But being in a monastic state had its down sides.

The worst down side was the strict adherence to God's laws and any found in breach of the commandments found not the slightest bit of mercy pity or remorse as the one breaching God's law was put to death in the most painful and public means possible to act as an example as to why God's commandments are sacrosanct.

Grand Master Frederick von Garger was on Tolla after having been invited to see the design for the new war engine the Tollan had designed to assist the Order to bring the word of God to the heathens and unbelievers.

Tomac hoped that the design of the warship was pleasing to the Knights Templar.

For if it wasn't he didn't know how they would react but they weren't known for taking lightly any slight against their God or their Order.

Grand Master Frederick von Garger was surprised by the design for the flying war engine that the Tollan had designed for the Order.

It looked like a standard Templar broad sword on its side with the blade facing forward and the hilt at the back.

It was studded with protrusions that the Tollans advised him would be modified versions of Goa'uld weapons.

The model they presented him was even painted in the Orders colours of white with a red cross prominently displayed for all to see.

It even had the Orders mascot of two knights riding a single warhorse emblazoned on the sides of the model.

Impressed by what he had seen Frederick von Garger instructed the Tollan to build as many of the flying war engines as possible as the Order will have to fight the heretics in God's heavens as well as on the worlds he had created.

Grand Master Frederick von Garger led his forces on an attack against a world that Ra had lost to another Goa'uld named Shaq'ran.

This information they had received from the captured injured Jaffa belonging to Ra's Horus Guard.

Of course the poor heretic had proclaimed his devotion to his god Ra and that he would never betray him.

That was until the Jaffa had been turned over to the inquisitors.

It had quickly been determined that removing the young parasite from the Jaffa's pouch was fatal for any lengthy period of time.

But removing it for a short time made their tortures so much more effective against any captured Jaffa.

Still the inquisitors took pride in their work and the knowledge that replacing the parasite quickly returned the Jaffa to normal health enabled their interrogations of Jaffa to last far beyond the normal endurance of any human.

Still they carried the spawn of evil so their eventual deaths were long and painful so as to purge their souls of the evil influence.

The battle against the Jaffa of Shaq'ran was short and brutal but in the end the Templars were victorious.

As they finished off the injured Jaffa Frederick von Garger noticed that the eye of God was active.

This meant that at least one of the Jaffa had escaped the trap and had reported his victory to this Shaq'ran.

As he contemplated this scenario Frederick decided that it was the perfect opportunity to lay a trap for this Shaq'ran.

Asking for volunteers, a dozen knights and a hundred men at arms elected to stay behind to bait the trap.

The heathen slaves will be left as further incentive for this Shaq'ran to return to regain control of this Pangar.

The senior Knight Templar left on the planet was given one of the few captured long range telecommunication devices to contact Frederick when this Shaq'ran returns.

Then Frederick will come in with the Goa'uld war engine and the first Templar war engine that the Tollan had just finished.

Knight Templar Edwin Des Moines was proud to be a Templar and had volunteered without hesitation when the grand master had asked for men to lie as bait to capture one of the heretics.

As he waited for the return of this Goa'uld Shaq'ran he wondered what will be done with it after they defeat him.

His eyes then fell upon a beautiful heathen woman barely of age and Edwin decided to ask the Grand master for her as his wife.

As he looked around he noticed that his efforts hadn't been in vain.

Giving the heathen slaves weapons like makeshift spears and clubs he had developed a militia willing to fight for their freedom from the Goa'uld.

Edwin decided this would be a perfect world for another Knight Templar strong hold.

Of course the heathen peasants would have to be introduced to the word of the true God but that is the role of the priests, sisters and the inquisitors if the prove to be stubborn.

Shaq'ran listened to the report of the cowardly Jaffa who had run from battle to report what was happening on Pangar.

As he thought about the report he decided that he wouldn't put it past Ra and his whore Hathor to train human slaves to fight battle for them using strange garments as a rouse to hide who was attacking his holdings.

Well he'll have to make an example of those who dared to attack his holdings.

But first he had the issue of a cowardly Jaffa to deal with.

It was a pity really initiative like that is rare in Jaffa but an example had to be made.

He simply could have Jaffa deciding on their own to run from battle.

With the decision made he raised his ribbon device and started torturing the Jaffa for his cowardly actions all the while planning to retake Pangar from Ra's forces.

While Grand Master Frederick von Garger waited aboard the captured Goa'uld war engine he contemplated his surrounds.

He really must get the Tollan artisans to remove all the gaudy gilding that clad nearly every surface of the war engine.

It would be of much better use in the orders treasury.

As he ponders this and waited for the communication from Edwin Des Moines his eyes locked onto the form of the Devine Retribution commanded by Phillippe D'eath.

Now that was how a war engine should look austere with no extravagances built only for the purpose of bringing the word of God to the heath unbelievers.

Then his eyes lay on Prema who was piloting the Goa'uld war engine for him.

He didn't like that she was here but her parasite Jolinar of Malkshur was the only one at present who could fly this contraption.

So instead of Prema being home tending to and baring his children while running his estate he was here waiting to take part in the coming battle.

Frederick decided that he would have to advance the training of the knights in the use of Goa'uld war engines.

It simply wasn't right for a woman to be facing battle.

Prema noticed Frederick's eyes upon her and knew what he was thinking.

His attitude towards women was more proactive than many of the other men in the order.

While he didn't believe in women fighting he had ordered that all women manage their husbands estates while they and their men at arms were off fighting for the greater glory of their god.

In around about way it allowed women to work in trades that normally were only the domain of men.

The women were still expected to have children but when they work the children were in the care of what Frederick caller kindergarten where the older women unable to work cared for they young children while their mothers worked to supply the needs of the order.

Prema and Jolinar still thought it a strange society one where women could do many things but were banned from others.

Jolinar just hoped that these Knights Templar could avoid the full weight of the Goa'uld System Lords until they were in a position to protect what they had gained.

The Tollan that they had conquered showed much promise and the technical progress they had made over the last decade was surprising.

If they managed to remain out of the sight of the Goa'uld in a century they should have the ability to protect themselves and the other Templar worlds.

Still Jolinar was confused where much of the Tollan knowledge had come from.

They had seemed to jump ahead centuries technologically over the last decade and she didn't know how they had done it.

Perhaps after this battle is over Prema could wield her feminine charms on Frederick to find out what exactly is going on.

The technology and modern conveniences that had suddenly started appearing on New Jerusalem couldn't just be explained away by God's will.

Shaq'ran had decided on his plan of attack to retake Pangar while he tortured the cowardly Jaffa to death.

He had decided that only one ha'tak was required as Ra hadn't bothered to send one instead using his slaves to attack via the Chappa'ai.

Shaq'ran was sure that once his ha'tak entered the atmosphere escorted by his deathgliders Ra's rabble would break and run allowing his Jaffa a quick victory.

Once everything was ready Shaq'ran decided he needed a good night's sleep in his sarcophagus before leading the attack to regain Pangar.

Knight Templar Edwin Des Moines had been surprised by the savage's reactions to the Order of St Benedict's attempts to convert them.

The savages had simply taken note of the new prayers they had to teach their children and without any fuss had started worshiping the One True God.

The priests of the order of St Benedict were very pleased by the savages change in worship practices but still they knew they had much work to do to embed the worship of God and his son Jesus Christ.

Edwin Des Moines looked at his betrothed Jenna with content satisfaction.

When he had approached her father to ask for her hand in marriage he has been surprised by her father's reaction.

It seemed that the Goa'uld used to just take those they wanted by force.

Jenna's father at his request had agreed immediately being proud that his youngest daughter was to be the wife of the representative of his people's new god.

The Pangarans hoped that their new gods representatives would prevail in the coming battle with their previous God as their lives had improved immensely in the bare week since these Knights Templar had arrived representing their new god.

As Edwin wondered if he could get a priest to marry him and Jenna now so he could start enjoying her feminine charms when he saw the Pangarans starting to run around in panic.

Looking to the sky he saw numerous of the small Goa'uld war engines and one of the large ones coming into land.

Turning from the terrified look in the eyes of Jenna Edwin strode towards the long range telecommunication device and contacted Grand Master Frederick von Garger advising him that the Goa'uld had returned.

Within minutes of the message being received the captured war engine and the Divine Retribution were heading straight to Pangar along with thousands of Templars pouring through the eye of god straight from New Jerusalem.

Shaq' ran realised that he had been led into a trap than no sooner than he had landed his Ha'tak than another appeared in orbit accompanied by an unknown ship design blocking his escape.

Unfortunately for him he was now trapped as the Chappa'ai was in operation disgorging thousands of strange warriors.

Even though his death gliders were inflicting heavy losses on the enemy warriors there were simply too many of them for his Jaffa to fight off.

As he thought up and then discarded other means of escape his first prime suddenly announced that the ring rooms were activating and more of the strange warriors were now pouring on board his Ha'tak.

He suddenly realised that that bastard Ra and his whore had set him up.

Now he had no choice but to surrender to Ra and kneel before him and pledge his allegiance to him.

Shaq' ran was surprised that instead of Ra another Goa'uld in a rather attractive human female instead entered the pel'tak followed by many of the strange human warriors dressed in white robes with a red cross embroiled on them.

Kneeling before the female Goa'uld Shaq' ran was just about to pledge allegiance to Ra when several of the humans grabbed him and a large man next to the female Goa'uld said, "Strip him naked and then walk him naked through the town and let him see the display I have made of his Jaffa before turning him over to the inquisitors."

Shaq' ran was stunned by the humiliation Ra was inflicting on him but that paled into insignificance when he saw all his remain Jaffa being nailed to crosses along the main path to the Chappa'ai.

What happened to him later made him reconsider being the coward that he is.

Frederick strode through the second captured war engine pondering the dilemma that it posed.

He had just one person who could fly these strange war engines and that was his lovely wife Prema and her parasite.

But now he had two of them.

After much thought he decided to leave the one that was landed here as a training tool for his brothers.

After all he was sure that there were many more of the things that the order would have to fight in order to bring the word of God to all the heathen slaves the Goa'uld possessed.

For now he'd leave Edwin Des Moines here to start training the savages in ways of God and hopefully he could turn this world of Pangar into another stronghold for the order.

Edwin Des Moines smiled as he rolled off his pliant and willing wife Jenna.

He had been given the task by the grand master, Frederick von Garger to developing a new stronghold and so he would.

To go with his new role also included a new title.

A vote of the knights had decided that a new level of seniority needed to be created.

The Grand master would still control the order overall but each Templar stronghold would be run by its own master Templar answerable only to the grand master and the Order as a whole.

Telchak listened as Shaq' ran screamed and screamed and screamed.

He had been taken to witness Shaq'ran's punishment for failing to release the host.

Even Telchak was sickened by the tortures of these inquisitors.

They used reflective mirrors to burn the eyes out of the host but to ensure that the symbiote didn't escape a metal face mask was placed on the host with a metal grill where the mouth is.

But what was worse once the host died they used a sarcophagus to bring them back to life and started the process over again.

Telchak was sure that this was an object lesson and a warning to him.

If he failed to perfect the sarcophagus technology the fate he would face would be far worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Frederick von Garger was starting to feel his age.

He was amazed that his wife Prema still looked so good after all the years they had been together he guessed that her parasite Jolinar wasn't boasting when it said that a benefit of blending of with a symbiote as she called it was a long and healthy life.

Frederick knew that his time was coming to an end but he had plans to extend this.

The parasite Telchak had advised that he had finally finished his new and improved sarcophagus that wouldn't damage ones soul.

Frederick had decided that his was the responsibility to test this new device to ensure that it does what the parasite Telchak says it does.

He had already organized with Edward D'eath to kill him if anything goes wrong with the operation of the new sarcophagus.

Of course if something does go wrong then the inquisitors have instructions to make Telchak's death as long and painful as possible to purge the soul of his poor unfortunate host.

This was a sacrifice that Frederick was willing to endure in the use of the new sarcophagus.

If it worked he and many other Templars could be renewed to continue the cause of Christendom.

If not then he would go straight to the arms of God content in the knowledge that after Telchak's death the parasite would be cast into the fires of hell for all eternity.

When Frederick von Garger awoke his first thought was that he had been entombed alive and the he remembered what he had volunteered to do.

As he pondered this thought the sarcophagus opened and he was staring at a bright light.

He wondered if he had died after all and this was heaven when Edward D'eath peered down at him and gasped in astonishment.

Frederick finally got his wits about him and climbed out of the sarcophagus.

He hadn't felt this good since his youth.

He then caught his appearance reflected in the marble wall and realized why Edward had gasped.

He looked just like he did when he was young and he felt none of the pains he had accumulated in his life.

Turning to Edward he said to Edward, "Now we find out if the parasite is correct and the changes he made to this sarcophagus won't taint my soul.

You my friend need to watch me closely with Prema if you have any doubts that I have been perverted then you must strike me down with all your fury."

Edward merely nodded and followed Frederick back to his estate and the loving arms of his wife well aware of his duty should the parasite have been incorrect in his assertions.

Jolinar was amazed by the change in Frederick.

It appears that the perversions of the first generation sarcophagus aren't present in the second.

She and Prema had watched Frederick closely and it appeared that his temperament has not changed from before.

After several months it was apparent that the perversions of the Goa'uld sarcophagus was not present in the second generation and after discussions with Frederick and the priests it was decided that Prema and Jolinar would be the next test subject as Jolinar was the only being to have previously used the Goa'uld sarcophagus.

After her treatment Jolinar felt slightly different, the time in the second generation sarcophagus had felt different.

Jolinar felt more alive than she had with her previous experiences with the Goa'uld sarcophagus.

After her successful experiment and after discussions with the priests and the other Knights Templar it was decided to offer this treatment to the frail, injured and the infirm of all the religious orders.

Though just to be safe it was decided that use of the second generation sarcophagus would be limited and nobody would live in one like the Goa'uld appeared to do.

Telchak rethought his experiences with these Knights Templar as he ran his hand over his new wife's soft pliant body.

It had been made clear to him that she was his reward for his successful improvement of the sarcophagus.

But she was also his watcher who would report him in an instant if he ever crossed the order.

It had been made quite clear to Telchak that any abuse of her will be met with the full applications of the punishments available under their God's laws.

He had even been expected to worship their God as well and he knew better than to not comply.

Telchak contemplated these Knights Templar they were a militant honour bound society that lived to a code of conduct that few would attempt to live by.

They were zealots in the extreme who follow the laws of their God and expected everybody else to do so.

The worst thing was that they were so inventive with their punishments for those who broke their God's laws.

Their punishments would sicken even the cruellest of Goa'ulds and they did them because they believed that it was their duty to purge the heathen unbeliever's souls of any evil by any means necessary.

And these inquisitors were all so inventive with coming up with new ways of inflicting pain and suffering to purge their victims souls of the evil taint.

Once thing Telchak did ponder was how he felt once he had been forcibly placed in the new sarcophagus.

Ever since his session in the new sarcophagus he had felt calm and not particularly wanting to leave his captors especially after he had met his new wife.

It was almost as if it had reversed the years of perversions the original sarcophagus had inflicted on him.

Grand Master Frederick von Garger looked over the fleet the Tollan artisans had built for the order.

The fleet of war engines looked menacing in the extreme and he thought that now might be the time to start openly combating the evil Goa'ulds pretending to be the false gods of old.

The last couple of decades had been well spent building the orders numbers and returned the infirm and invalid to full health providing the order with trained experienced men to wage war against the unbelievers.

Even the new strongholds were showing promise with the savages embracing the word of God and joining the religious orders in droves.

Soon it will be war of a scale unprecedented in the history of man.

Once thing Frederick was glad of was the Tollan's insistence of siege cannons to be installed on every world under the Templars control with shield generators to protect the major population centres if the siege cannons fail.

Cronus was concerned by the attacks launched on one of his worlds by those unknown blade ships.

The world had been laid to waste with all his Jaffa slaughtered some obviously tortured for information and his slaves stolen.

Even though the loss of the slaves and Jaffa hurt it was the destruction of the sole ha'tak and the theft of a season's worth of naquadah that irked him no end.

After having killed the barer of bad news Cronus contemplated his situation.

He simply couldn't afford not to react and he couldn't ask for help else he become the laughing stock of the System Lords.

After much consideration he decided to lay a trap for these people who use the blade ships.

Once he knew where they come from he'll then conquer them as for what he knew of the way they fought they would make fine Jaffa for the endless wars with his fellow Goa'uld.

Grand Master Frederick von Garger was suspicious.

Their most recent raids had revealed a world apparently ripe for the picking.

Unfortunately all the information was supplied by "liberated" slaves but to him those slaves looked far too well fed and cared for than the average Goa'uld slave they had recovered in the past.

After consultations with his fellow knights it was decided to turn one of these helpful slaves over to the inquisitors.

If he was wrong about his suspicions then they always had the new sarcophagi to return the slave to health.

But if he was right then the other well fed and cared for slaves will be turned over to the inquisitors to confirm how deep this conspiracy went.

Then Frederick thought I might just trip the trap that has been set for us just to see how the senior Goa'uld's respond under pressure.

After all his Templars didn't fear death for to die battling the infidels in God's great cause that had been given to them only guaranteed ones passage into heaven and into the arms of God.

Cronus looked over the trap he had set.

He had stripped most of his garrisons bare to have the twenty ha'taks ready to pounce on those who had been attacking his holdings.

This was a gamble for Cronus as his wars with Apophis, Ra and Nirrti had left him weakened.

If he was to lose than he might even fall from the ranks of the System Lords and he simply could bring himself to kneel and pledge allegiance to another System Lord.

He had to win for failure wasn't an option.

The Templars fleet exited hyperspace into the target system at the same time as their fellow brothers poured through the eye of god to begin the ground attack.

The sight that greeted the fleet was not good.

Even though they outnumbered the Goa'uld by four ships the ha'taks were far more powerful but not as fast or manoeuvrable as their own.

Knight Jacques Chirac knew his duty as did the other commanders of the fleet.

Even the Tollan engineers though not knights or even ordained members of the order where willing to die for the greater good of God.

Not that they particularly had a choice in the matter.

With his decision made Jacques Chirac ordered the fleet into battle.

Cronus couldn't believe his eyes.

The blade ships closed in groups or four to attack his ha'taks.

While his losses were appalling it was nothing in comparison to watching heavily damaged blade ships immediately turn to the ha'tak nearest them and then increased their speed to ram the ha'tak.

He was considering abandoning the battle when his first prime shouted, "My Lord Cronus, we have lost main engines and a devil ship is rapidly approaching."

Cronus' first prime didn't get an answer as his god was already running to the nearest ring transporter room.

Cronus didn't think he could safely ring to another ship but he might be able to hide in his temple.

Jacques Chirac could barely see through the smoke on the command deck.

The latest report he had received had indicated that they were winning despite the terrible losses.

He knew his command the Wrath of God was dying but he was determined to go out in a blaze of glory.

Heading to the communicator he activated it and shouted, "Ramming speed" before replacing his fallen brother at the helm and directing the Wrath of God at what he had determined was the Goa'uld command ship.

Jacques Chirac had a massive grin on his face as he watched the Wrath of God close the distance to his intended target.

Not even the efforts of the remaining weapons on the ha'tak could stop a determined zealot as the Wrath of Goa'uld plunged into the heart of Cronus' command ship destroying it.

Grand Master Frederick von Garger exited hyperspace just as the main battle was ending.

Turning to his wife Prema he said, "Are you sure this will work pretty one?

The Order has sacrificed much at you suggestion."

Prema's eyes glowed yellow and Jolinar of Malkshur replied, "Frederick it is traditional that when a Goa'uld is defeated his armies are absorbed by the victorious Goa'uld.

They will either surrender to me and I will rule them for you and the Order or they will fight to defeat and your inquisitors get to deal with the remainder.

Just remember Frederick it is not just this world that will surrender to the rule of your order but all of Cronus' holdings."

Then without further ado she opened the long range telecommunications device and ordered all the remaining forces to surrender and pledge allegiance to her."

Frederick was surprised that almost immediately the remaining vessels surrendered before and the week was out Jolinar of Malkshur was once again a System Lord though the others would be most distressed if they ever learnt that she was acting as a proxy for another power.

Thor the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet watched the unfolding space battle with concern.

These Knights Templar were religious zealots in the extreme.

They were willing to die for the cause of their god and they were becoming a power that might even rival the Goa'uld in time.

He had been monitoring the situation for a number of years with growing concern.

As they were humans they could interfere with the protected planets as they weren't a party to that agreement.

His concern was that they might enforce their will on other primitive worlds and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

For now it seemed that they were more than willing to fight the Goa'uld but his concern was what would happen in a few hundred years if they continued their technological progression along with the continued conquest of slave worlds belonging to the Goa'uld.

Once the battle finished with the defeat of Cronus' forces Thor sets the Beliskner course for the Ida galaxy and reports the new player in the war with the Goa'uld.

Cronus had thought it couldn't get any worse than having lost to the blade ships owners.

He quickly realised how wrong he was when a strange Goa'uld protected by the humans dressed in white surcoats with Red Crosses hunted him down in his temple.

Faced with the choice of death or servitude he ran out of his hiding place and knelt before the Goa'uld he sensed and asked, "Whom do I pledge allegiance to?"

Jolinar's eyes twinkled as they glowed yellow and she replied, "Jolinar of Malkshur!"

She saw the shocked look in Cronus' eyes as her guards seized Cronus.

Enjoying the moment she turned to the humans and much to the shock of Cronus said, "Take him to the inquisitors he will have much information for the order."

Before he could object a pommel of a sword struck the back of his head and knocked him unconscious.

Then turning to Frederick she said, "I want to be present at his interrogation.

He hunted me for years and it is only just that I be there to see his misery."

Frederick thought for a while and then took Prema's face in his hand and looking into her eyes said, "While I will allow this just remember Jolinar that you are in service to the order and you now have to run Cronus' domains for us."

Prema smiled at Frederick and placed her hand on his face and replied, "My love we cast our lot in with you and your Order long ago.

I love you but I also know that your order is probably the best hope of eventually defeating the combined Goa'uld System Lords.

So shell we go find someplace quiet and celebrate our victory." She said impishly.

When Cronus woke he wasn't sure what was going on then, he realised that he was chained to a wall with smirking humans watching over him.

One of the humans came up to him and said, "Satan's spawn repent and we will grant you a merciful death."

Before Cronus could reply the human walked over to a brazier and removed a red hot poker and proceeded to burn his left eye out without asking any further questions."

After that Cronus thought it simply could get any worse but it did often with the encouragement of Jolinar of Malkshur in attendance.

While the losses that the order suffered in the space battle crippled their war efforts for a few years the resources that poured into the Templars manufacturing base would see them replace tenfold.

More importantly it was the instructions of Jolinar that the slaves of her worlds worship a new religion made the priests of the Order of St Benedict very happy.

They didn't have to force anybody to attend the services as the heathens came either willingly or not and often it was the Jaffa with the evil spawns in their bellies that made the attendance of services compulsory.

Frederick von Garger was inspecting the orders new possessions with Prema and wasn't happy with the conditions the heathen savages were kept in.

They lived in hovels and were generally malnourished.

It simply wasn't Christian to allow this situation to continue.

After discussing the situations with Prema Jolinar issued a statement releasing the heathen savages from their labours to God and instead were instructed to use this time to build proper huts and sow fields for crops.

As they headed toward the next world they passed a Jaffa nailed to a cross.

Frederick smiles at the Jaffa upon arrival he had been found to be violating a young savage, a boy no older the ten.

This was in direct contravention to God's law and Jolinar had made sure that all knew the new laws.

It had been an accidental discovery by the inquisitors that crucifixion was a far worse punishment for Jaffa as the evil spawn that kept them alive also provided added endurance thus making their suffering on the cross far longer than any human could endure.

The Jaffa rumour mill quickly spread the tale that Lord Jolinar's missing years had been spent finding new and inventive way to punish Jaffa for failure or disobedience.

It was the latter that was far more likely to get a Jaffa nailed to a cross of wood.

Cronus was a broken husk of a Goa'uld.

Never in his wildest imagination had he thought that anybody would be able to exceed the cruelty of his species.

Oh how wrong he had been.

These inquisitors of Jolinar's put the Goa'uld to shame in inventing cruel and demeaning punishments.

He had even tired suicide but discovered that the inquisitors would simply place his dead body in a sarcophagus and revive him and then his torment would renew.

Even the iron mask his head was encased in was designed to prevent him escaping his host.

But worst of all was that it wasn't even removed for meals instead gruel was forced through the grill and the inquisitors forced him to eat.

Cronus hated the inquisitors but most of all Jolinar of Malkshur who arrived occasionally to supervise their efforts.

He had long since surrendered all that he knew and even his secret stash of ancient technology and naquadah had been handed over.

Yet still his torment continued as an object lesson to those who questioned Jolinar's rule and that odd the strange religion she had created.

Frederick had been pleasantly surprised that he and Prema's celebratory tryst had an unexpected bonus.

He had thought Prema was long past child bearing age but it seemed that the new sarcophagus even solved that problem as well as returning their vitality.

It wasn't just his family that was growing the savages he had inherited from Cronus by the way of Jolinar also had a population explosion.

And that was fine with him.

The Order requires a constant stream of men to be men at arms and knights to fight the crusades against the evil heathen unbelievers.

And with each additional conquest the order grew stronger but now was a time for consolidating their possessions and rebuilding his armies for the next stage of the crusade against the godless.

The High Council of the Goa'uld System Lords were meeting at the Hasara space station to discuss the Cronus situation.

While they weren't displeased with Cronus' fall they were by who replaced him.

Jolinar of Malkshur was a radical who did things her own way.

She had failed in her rebellion against Cronus but had returned with an army of strange humans who fought for her like Jaffa did for them.

After much discussion it was decided to send a minor Goa'uld to Jolinar to offer her Cronus' seat on the High Council of System Lords.

It was decided that Zarin an underling of Ba'al would travel to Jolinar of Malkshur's new base world of Pangar that had been taken from Shaq'ran to issue the offer of Cronus' seat on the High Council of Goa'uld System Lords.

When Zarin's Al'kesh exited hyperspace at the very edge of the Pangar star system she nearly messed her pants at what she saw.

Her ships sensors detected two ha'taks, one in orbit and one landed on the ground but it was the six strange blade ships that stunned her.

She knew that they were operated by fanatical human warriors who seemed only too happy to plunge their vessels into those of their enemies all in the name of their God.

How Jolinar of Malkshur had developed this new religion that made her followers fanatically loyal was still under much debate.

Zarin started transmitting her request to approach Pangar and after receiving permission to do so she then noticed formidable orbital and ground defences.

She speculated that it would take a sizable force to take Pangar from Jolinar of Malkshur and it would be a prohibitively expensive exercise for any Goa'uld who tried.

Arriving in orbit Zarin was instructed to land and once she did she was escorted to Jolinar's audience chamber.

Zarin was forced to wait hours in an antechamber while countless human minions entered and exited Jolinar's audience chamber.

Zarin suspected it was a deliberate ploy to show her who was in control here.

But what unnerved her the most were her guardians dressed in white surcoat with a red cross but it was the sword and the lance they carried along with a strange staff weapon that scared her the most.

That and the fact that they spoke not a word to her in the hours they waited for her audience.

Zarin was surprised when she met Jolinar of Malkshur.

It was not seeing her sitting on a throne but the fact that the host appeared to be pregnant that was not something that Goa'uld's usually allowed as it was as uncomfortable to them as it was their host.

After the meeting in which she presented the High Council of System Lord's offer for Jolinar to take Cronus' place Jolinar said she would think about it and offered to show her around Pangar.

The first thing that struck Zarin was the fact that nearly the entire population was involved in the strange religion to some extent or another.

The other thing was the massive temple that was being built.

But what was strange about the temple wasn't the fact that it was a temple all Goa'uld built temple to themselves.

No it was the fact that the temple was to that strange religion that these humans followed.

As she passed a work crew Zarin felt the presence of Goa'ulds and as she looked around she saw two men in chains with metal masks encasing their entire heads.

Noticing her look Jolinar said, "Shaq'ran and Cronus are paying for their crimes through their labours if they fail to meet their quotas then they face the inquisitors for additional punishments."

Taking a good look at the condition of the two Goa'uld's Zarin decided she really didn't want to know what the additional punishments were for their condition was very poor indeed.

After a brisk thirty minute walk Jolinar met with a group of men and discussed something in a language based around that the Ancients spoke.

At best Zarin understood two words in ten but from the gist of the conversation it appeared that Jolinar was discussing if she should accept the appointment to the High Council of System Lords.

After apparently receiving a consensus Jolinar kissed one of the men who smiling patted her behind before turning and shouting at other men who were obviously being trained in the martial arts.

They walked for a few more minutes before Jolinar said, "I will accept Cronus' former position but tell them that any attack on my holdings will result in war."

Zarin nodded at this as it was standard for the course of Goa'uld politics.

Then Jolinar said, "I'm feeling a little tired let's take a short cut back to the palace.

Ra and Shaq'ran had an escape route from their temple complex it is now used by the knights to get reinforcements to the chappa'ai quickly."

As they entered the tunnel Zarin noticed writings on the wall saying how great Shaq'ran was but it was when she came across the older writing of Ra that made her stop in her tracks.

Jolinar noticed Zarin stop and wondering what drew her interest started to read what Zarin was.

She had never been down here before as she always came by ship or ring transporter.

She heard Zarin gasp just as she reached the part of Egeria imprisoned for all time when she suddenly shouted and the Templars ran to her assistance from all directions.

Zarin was stunned her queen wasn't dead but entombed here in this temple she thought of drawing her Zat'nik'tel and fleeing with Egeria.

Then she looked up and found that she was surrounded by large men who immediately seized her arms and started dragging her back towards Jolinar's castle.

As she was being dragged away she saw Jolinar in an animated discussion with the same man she had kissed earlier.

Before she turned the corner she noticed a human with mason tools running towards the entrance of the tunnel.

Jolinar watched as the mason went about his task of freeing the entombed Egeria.

She knew Frederick was at her side and she whispered to him, "Frederick, Egeria was the most hated of all Goa'uld traitors.

It was she who spawned the Tok'ra, which means those against Ra.

If I hadn't run into you and your men all those years ago I had planned to escape and try to locate the Tok'ra so I could join them.

Alas fate set a different course for my life.

Egeria's continued existence must be kept most secret at all cost.

And then there is Zarin she didn't behave like most Goa'uld would when they discover an arch traitor.

She is holding a secret that we must find out.

That she is a spy was a given but it is who she is spying for that we must determine.

I suggest that we question her ourselves and perhaps even let her see what the inquisitors do to Cronus tonight.

It might help loosen her tongue."

Frederick looked at his wife and addressing Jolinar directly he whispered, "I have never bothered asking why you hate Cronus so must as to constantly attend his sessions with the inquisitors?"

Jolinar responded, "Frederick when I was a Goa'uld Lord, Cronus was my overlord he did many unspeakable things to me and my host when he perceived that I failed him and he made me commit unspeakable acts in his name.

For all the good we have done together I'm still tainted by his evil.

My soul will probably never be free of his evil taint but I take great pleasure in watching him suffer as I suffered at his hand and also for those that I tormented on his orders."

Seeing the tears developing in his wives eyes Frederick place an arm around her to provide comfort as the watched the mason break into a small alcove and the withdraw with a Goa'uld stasis jar.

Looking up into Frederick's loving eyes, Prema says, "Egeria is inside the stasis jar I can feel the presence of a symbiote.

We are going to have to discuss what we are going to do with her.

The order has already discussed our options when the Goa'uld in Cronus' Jaffa reaches maturity we have yet to find a solution to that issue.

Egeria is a Goa'uld Queen she can solve that little problem and we can also use her children to reinforce the Tok'ra.

But to do that she would require a host and she would only accept a willing one."

Zarin was appalled yet strangely delighted at the torture inflicted upon Shaq'ran and Cronus by these human inquisitors of Jolinar's.

She winced somewhat when they used a red hot poker on his manhood and she wasn't at all surprised when she noticed Jolinar of Malkshur watching as Cronus died.

Once he did she left but the inquisitors continued to work over Shaq'ran.

Zarin was surprised however when his body was released from the shackles and dragged off only to return an hour later alive once again.

When Cronus returned and was once again shacked to the wall did Zarin realise that at no point was either Shaq'ran or Cronus asked any questions.

It was then she realised that those torturing Shaq'ran and Cronus were young men and were doing so under the guidance of older men.

The shocking realisation struck her that these humans weren't doing it for information but as practice in training new inquisitors.

With this realisation she wondered what they would do to her for surely she was bound to be questioned at some point.

Edwin Des Moines, master Templar of Pangar watched his youngest daughter play with a doll.

He could scarcely believe that she was now eighteen but still needed help dressing and caring for herself.

She had been a difficult birth and the midwives were surprised that she lived at all.

But his beautiful Leia was a simpleton at best but even more beautiful than her mother.

And that was an issue he had he was having difficulty keeping men from taking advantage of his simple daughter.

Only the threat of a long excruciatingly painful death at the hands of the inquisitors kept those who desired to exploit her at bay.

But he was a Templar and he knew that even with God's blessing and the use of his tool the sarcophagus he was bound to fall in battle sooner or later.

Then who would look after his daughter.

It was then that he heard that Jolinar and Frederick had recovered another symbiote one not tainted by evil that most of their kind possessed.

Seeing hope for the first time he immediately sought the Grand masters council to see if his daughter could be a host to this other good symbiote.

Zarin was awakened the next morning to the sounds of Cronus and Shaq'ran being force fed before being driven out of the cells to their next labour assignment.

She was wondering if these inquisitors would next start on her.

So she was mildly surprised when one of the Knights came for her instead and escorted her to Jolinar's throne room where she enjoyed breakfast with Jolinar and her knights.

The strange thing was they all ate in absolute silence she thought about making idle conversation but then thought better of it as she didn't want to do anything that might antagonise her minions.

After the meal instructions were issued and many of her minions rushed to perform the tasks assigned them.

Strangely it was the knight that was nearly always by Jolinar's side that issued the instructions.

Zarin wondered if perhaps he held a role similar to that of a first Prime or lo'taur (lotar).

But before she could continue this thought Zarin was brought before Jolinar who said, "Zarin, Yesterday when we discovered that Egeria was entombed in that temple you acted in a very ungoa'uld like way to her discovery.

Now it is in my interests to find out why you acted that way.

Now you can either cooperate with us including the use of a za'tarc detector to see if you are lying or I can turn you over to the inquisitors who will get the same information but with a great deal of pain inflicted on yourself.

I suggest you cooperate but in the end the decision is yours."

Zarin suddenly felt very afraid if she cooperated with a za'tarc detector they would find out she was Tok'ra.

But if she didn't the inquisitors would torture her and eventually get the same information.

She sensed that there was something very different about this Jolinar of Malkshur so she decided to take a risk and admit what she was.

Jolinar of Malkshur listened to Zarin's admission and her defiant attitude to her morality.

Looking across at Frederick Jolinar stood and said, "Zarin come with me I have something to show you?"

Fearing the worst but needing to know what was happening she followed Jolinar and her first prime into another room which held a glass case.

Swimming in the glass case was a Goa'uld queen.

Before Zarin could ask the obvious question, Jolinar said, "When I rebelled against Cronus on Malkshur I failed and my followers had been all but destroyed.

I was lucky to find a host to replace my dying one.

Unfortunately I was trapped with no way of escape and I was being hunted by Cronus' Jaffa.

With my rebellion crushed I had planned to escape Malkshur and to find the Tok'ra so I could joint them.

When I had almost t given up hope strange warriors came and killed all of Cronus' Jaffa before taking all of his slaves.

I thought this was my chance to escape but I make a sound and the strange warriors captured me and took me to their world.

Alas my plans were not to be.

My host became a wife to one of those warriors and we lived amongst them for many years before our husband was mortally wounded and I faced the choice of letting him die or exposing what I was.

I chose the latter and things spiralled from there.

Eventually our husband became leader of his people and started a long term plan to bring down the Goa'uld.

I have recently got him to amend that plan so that I can pretend to be a System Lord.

It was going well but we had a problem the Jaffa I inherited from Shaq'ran and Cronus have prim'tah that will need to be replaced.

We didn't want to incubate Goa'uld prim'tah so Tok'ra ones would be the perfect replacement.

I will release you to report my acceptance of Cronus place as System Lord but you will also report to the Tok'ra that I have Egeria and will find her a willing host.

Together I believe that the Templars and the Tok'ra could in time defeat the Goa'uld system Lords.

The Tok'ra will supply the intelligence and the Templars the military might to defeat the Goa'uld and their Jaffa.

But don't delude yourself it will be a long battle lasting centuries before the Goa'uld are defeated.

Now leave and report to both your masters but remember if you betray me I'll deny this conversation and Egeria will be nowhere to be found."

With this said Zarin was escorted to her ship and the Templars went on alert in case of betrayal.

Egeria swam in her tank when see sensed the presence of symbiotes.

One was one of her offspring the other not yet the second one didn't feel like a Goa'uld usually did.

She turned in her tank and watched them before the symbiotes and the human walked away.

As she wondered what was going on she thought she would be killed straight away and was surprised to just find herself in a large glass tank.

Egeria was still pondering this when another man stalked into the room and stared at her for a moment before he said, "Parasite, I understand that you are one of the few good Goa'uld's.

I have volunteered my simpleton daughter to be your host.

Treat her well and keep her safe or you will answer to me.

And I promise you parasite that if Leia is harmed in any way I will find you and make your death a long and painful one."

A while later the strange symbiote and four humans enter the room containing Egeria's tank.

After a minute or two a very attractive human female approached the tank and said, "Hello Egeria, I'm Leia.

Mummy and daddy says that you are going to live inside of me and be my friend.

Promise this is true as not many people want to be my friend and play with me.

The only ones who do want to play want to play strange games involving touching me.

But if daddy sees them he gets angry and chases them away.

Will you be my friend and live inside me."

Egeria was stunned by what she heard and she also realised that this simple woman needed somebody to help her look after herself.

Seeing the beautiful young woman leaning over her tank Egeria decided that if nothing else she could help this simple young woman have a life that wasn't dependent on her parents and immediate family.

Seeing the young woman still leaning over her tank expectantly Egeria leap into Leia's open mouth and took her first host in a very long time.

Once she was inside Leia Egeria took control and said to Edwin Des Moines, "Sir, I will treat and protect Leia to the best of my ability.

But now we have much to discuss with you and your leaders."

Then Leia's eyes flashed again and Leia say, "Daddy my new friend Egeria is funny and knows lots of games.

She says she won't let anybody exploit me but now we have a game to play with Uncle Frederick and Jolinar."

With this said Egeria, Jolinar, Edwin and Frederick headed towards the throne room and what proved to be many hours of discussions.

When the discussions were over all parties were happy with what they achieved.

Egeria got to remain on a world that was safe from the Goa'uld System Lords with the Templars and Jolinar of Malkshur will get Tok'ra symbiotes to replace the prim'tah the Jaffa under their control currently possessed.

One thing did strike Egeria's attention and that was that Jolinar of Malkshur was more philosophically aligned with the Tok'ra than the Goa'uld System Lords.

And her human warriors were zealots of the first order who were not to be crossed.

Egeria actually started to feel pity for the Goa'uld Systems Lords as nothing could stop the fury of a righteous man.

The Tok'ra High Council were stunned when Zarin delivered the news that Egeria was alive and in the care of this Jolinar of Malkshur.

They had heard many things about her and her human warriors and none of it boded well for anybody who didn't follow their beliefs.

There was much discussion on how to approach Jolinar of Malkshur and these Knights Templar.

After hearing Zarin's experience it was decided not to arrive by ship but instead a delegation would travel to Pangar to negotiate some kind of deal.

As a sign of good faith the Tok'ra High Council instructed Selmak to advise Jolinar and these Templars of Heru'ur's pended attack on Pangar.

Selmak and his party got the shock of their lives when they exited the stargate at Pangar.

Even though Zarin had advised them of how heavily defended Pangar was they hadn't believed her.

Now they did.

And they regetted not advertising their arrival in advance.

Weapons similar to staff cannons ringed the chappa'ai but it was the belligerent and heavily armed men that scared them the most.

They weren't Jaffa but they wore armour and had a variety of bladed weapons that looked impressive and possibly very painful.

Holding their hands in the air Selmak asked politely to be taken to Jolinar of Malkshur.

When the Tok'ra delegation reached the throne room they found themselves in an unusual situation Jolinar and Egeria were playing with a young boy probably no older the twelve months.

But it was the sound of Egeria giggling hysterically that was most off putting until they saw the glow of the host eyes indication that the symbiote was now in control.

As Egeria rose Jolinar handed the squealing child to another woman and then sent a messenger to get Frederick.

The Tok'ra were led to a conference where they were seated at a large table when several men all garbed in a white surcoat adorned with a large Red Cross enter and took seats at the table .

This unnerved the Tok'ra but not as much as the sight that the strange humans hadn't removed their armaments but left them on their persons all except for the large lances which were left resting against the wall in an obvious act of intimidation.

Seeing everybody staring at the Tok'ra representatives Selmak said, "Hello, thank you for allowing use to meet with you and saving our queen.

We are here to negotiate the return of our Queen and an alliance if possible but seeing earlier that Egeria is not a captive it might not be a bad situation for Egeria to remain in your care.

Before we start these negotiations I have been advised to give you fair warning that Heru'ur is planning to attack Pangar to put Jolinar in her place.

When we received the last intelligence package from our agent she indicated that at least ten ha'taks and other vessels will be part of the attack fleet."

Selmak was surprised when one of the men smiles at his announcement of the pending attack.

Then the humans at the table quizzed the Tok'ra on what information they had of the pending attack and requesting any additional information that might come their way.

Then before their astonished eyes all bar one of the men left to prepare for the pending attack leaving only Jolinar, Egeria and the human who Zarin had reported was Jolinar's First Prime to continue negotiations.

It soon became apparent to Selmak that the human known as Frederick von Garger wasn't the First prime that he pretended to be.

During the negotiation it was obvious that Jolinar deferred to him for all the major decisions.

The realisation struck him then that the whole Jolinar becoming a System Lord was a rouse to cover the fact that she was actually in the service of these humans not the other way round.

He also realised that any treaty would have to be in the best interest of these Knights Templar and they might not be on the same page as the Tok'ra.

As the negotiations continued the Tok'ra soon realised that these Knights Templar were zealous fanatics that did everything for the greater glory of their god.

And during a break in negotiations they saw what had become of Cronus and Shaq'ran and they suddenly realised that there was absolutely nothing that these Templars were not capable of doing to fulfil their perceived obligations to the service of their God.

In the end a treaty was agreed to that allowed the Tok'ra to acquire hosts from the freed slaves in exchange for technology and intelligence on the actions of the Goa'uld system lords.

As a sign of good faith the Templars allowed the oldest of the Tok'ra use of the sepulcher of healing that the new sarcophagus had become known as.

Seen as a blessed device the sepulchers of healing are being installed in every basilica and cathedral in the Templars realm.


	4. Chapter 4

Heru'ur world conqueror was finalizing his plans for the conquest of the upstart Jolinar of Malkshur.

He'd show those craven cowards Shaq'ran and Cronus how a real system lord acts.

Heru'ur was sure that all the rumours he'd heard about fanatically loyal human warriors and massive orbital defences was just a bluff to scare craven cowards from taking what should rightly belong to the most powerful system lords.

He snorted in contempt at Cronus losing his realm to an upstart underling who failed in her first attempt to overthrow him only to succeed years later with her second.

About the only thing he agreed with Jolinar of Malkshur about was the needlessly cruel torture and humiliation that she had subjected Cronus and Shaq'ran too.

You needed to show those you conquer their place.

Because of this fact he was going to be lenient on Jolinar of Malkshur and only keep her as a concubine once he conquered her holdings.

Selmak watched the preparations for Heru'ur's attack on Pangar with interest.

These Templars weren't afraid of the coming battle and were in fact looking forward to it.

Have seen the defences in orbit and on the ground he could understand their confidence.

Heru'ur would have to attack with a great many more ha'tak's then the ten he planned to use to conquer Pangar.

And the numbers of ground forces that these Templars were arranging on Pangar was impressive in the extreme.

Selmak only had one question.

After the negotiations had completed the Grand Master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger had asked just one question before disappearing and that was for the coordinated for Heru'ur's capital world.

Selmak suspected that Von Garger was planning to kick Heru'ur while he was pre-occupied in his attempt to conquer Pangar.

The smug expression on Heru'ur's face as he sat on his throne on the pel'tak of his personal ha'tak disappeared when he dropped out of hyperspace into the Pangar system only to be confronted by two ha'taks and fifteen of those blade ships that Jolinar's forces used.

As he approached Pangar the battle commenced and Heru'ur was already having doubts as to if he could win this fight.

Deciding that it would be best to leave and let his first prime fight this battle he left the pel'tak and went to his personal Tel'tak to return to his capital world.

The second Frederick von Garger received word that Heru'ur had started his attack on Pangar he launched his attack on Heru'ur's capital world.

The Jaffa of Heru'ur were shocked when the Chappa'ai opened and out shot hundreds of armoured warriors on beasts of burden.

The Jaffa had very little time to react before the strange warriors and their beasts were upon them with their lances spearing through the first rank of Jaffa.

Before they could recover from their shock and take proper aim with their staff weapons the warriors had circled their steads and commenced a second attack.

While the Jaffa of Heru'ur were distracted by the heavy cavalry of the knights Templar more unmounted knights and men at arms pour from the eye of god to attack one of the main heretics right at the heart of his power.

Frederick von Garger smiled as he rode his stead right at the confused Jaffa.

He was proud of his warhorse Urban as it didn't even break stride as the heretic's unholy fire shot towards them.

Then before he knew it the trinium tip of his lance impacted the chainmail armour of his intended target and his lance punched straight through the Jaffa before the dead Jaffa fell to the sides as he galloped past.

Frederick and his fellow knights continued their second attack he saw his men at arms and the other knights continue to pour from the eye of god and engage the rabble that the once proud Jaffa force had become.

Once the initial opposition was overcome he sent his forces to start the forced relocation of all the heathen slaves.

This operation was designed to be an object lesson to any Goa'uld that wanted to fight Jolinar and the knights Templar.

When they had finished looting Heru'ur's capital they would then burn all the rest.

His Tollan artisans had even created a special device to deal with any holdouts in the capital.

As Frederick scanned the battle field he saw his honourable dead and injured were being carried by the remaining slaves through the eye of god to New Jerusalem.

While he watched he turned to see the artisan Kele Bada ride back with his Templar guards.

Frederick then said, "Is your holy fire ready to purge this Sodom and Gomorrah from the face of this den of heresy"

Kele replied, "Yes my lord all we have to do is press the red button and the device will detonate."

Frederick smiled and said, "Good hand it to me I will purge these sinners now return through the eye of god and continue your good work."

As Frederick watched his squire walk his warhorse through the eye of god he took one final look at the city that held Heru'ur's palace and pressed the red button as instructed.

As he watched there was a brilliant flash of light and a massive gust of wind before he saw a mushroom shaped cloud grow over Heru'ur's former palace.

Smiling Frederick turned to the eye of god and thought to himself, "and then god said let there be light."

As he thought this he stepped through the eye of god and back to New Jerusalem to plan the next stage of the war against the godless Goa'uld.

When Heru'ur's personal Tel'tak exited from hyperspace over his capital world he immediately knew that something was wrong.

He had chosen this world as his capital for it clear pleasant climate.

So to see dark clouds in the upper atmosphere didn't bode well.

As he entered the planet's atmosphere on a course to his palace he saw immense out of control wild fires burning out from his capital.

He wondered why the slaves weren't out fighting the fires but all thought of that disappeared when he arrived at the site of his palace or should he say the former site of his palace.

All that was left was a crater and even the surrounding city was in ruins.

As he flew over the devastation he vowed vengeance on Jolinar of Malkshur.

He had underestimated her this time but he wouldn't any more.

He would have to bide his time and build his forces.

And to do this he would do it the easy way by swallowing up the minor Goa'ulds to build his forces.

Then he'd make Jolinar of Malkshur suffer like none other for what she did to his capital world.

Edwin Des Moines ran the battle for Pangar from the main Templar stronghold.

Jolinar and Egeria had been forced to leave for New Jerusalem by Frederick von Garger.

He couldn't blame the Grand Master as he had sent his wife and family away as well.

The orbital battle was going well all things considered.

Only two of the Goa'uld war engines had got close enough to deploy Jaffa before being destroyed by damaged blade ships ramming them.

He had to admit that the Jaffa were good fighters but they believed in false gods and so their souls had to be purged.

Once the battle was over he was going to make an example of any surviving Jaffa.

He had already heard reports of rapes and buggaries occurring to the civilians and these acts simply wouldn't be tolerated.

Edwin knew that Frederick liked to crucify Jaffa but he had a better idea.

He would hang them over a sharpened stake and would take great pleasure in watching how long they could hold themselves off them before their strength inevitably gave away and they slowly impaled themselves on the stakes.

Both Ra and Apophis when they heard of Heru'ur's misfortune laughed at his mistakes.

His misfortune was to their gain as they were sure that he had made an enemy of this Jolinar of Malkshur and she would continue to wage war on him until either were defeated or they had both weakened their forces so that they would be easy pickings for either of the more powerful Goa'uld System Lords.

For now they'd just sit back and watch the entertainment.

Heru'ur was concerned by the losses he had suffered at the hands of Jolinar of Malkshur.

The destruction of his capital and the theft of his slaves had put stresses on his possessions.

After much consideration he decided to abandon his less profitable or worked out possession and to bring the Jaffa and slaves back to his new capital world.

Frederick looked around the new Templar possession of Tagrea thanks to the Tok'ra intelligence he had been able to trap Heru'ur's Jaffa contingent in the process of abandoning Tagrea.

His forces had arrived in time to prevent most of the Jaffa and all of the slaves from being removed from the planet.

The heathen Tagreans had accepted the worship of a new god easily and were most impressed by the crucifixion of all the Jaffa that Frederick had ordered to make the point that they were now under the control of the true God.

The heathens were even more impressed when fresh food and building materials where brought through the eye of god for them to feed their families and build proper housing.

Apart from the new religion that they had to worship the only strange command from their new masters was to procreate to increase their numbers.

Heru'ur was incensed when he heard that Jolinar's forces had conquered another of his worlds that he had been intending to abandon.

Apophis and Ra had been snidely commenting that he Heru'ur wasn't a world conqueror anymore but more of a world loser.

While this really got his goat he really wasn't in a position to attack Jolinar as his informants had said that her worlds were all heavily defended but even worse her slaves were given free rein to breed as much as possible to provide her human warriors ready replacements without having to worry about supplying them prim'tah.

Selmak had just left his latest session from one of the sepulchers of healing and thought that he hadn't felt this good in centuries.

He hadn't thought that Telchak could have made such vast improvements to the sarcophagus.

It only went to show that Telchak had stuffed up his original reverse engineering of the ancient healing cube.

Though Selmak wondered how these Templars had managed to get Telchak to make such revolutionary improvements to his original design.

He had to admit though that Telchak was being very creative along with these Tollan's in producing technology for these Templars to use.

Selmak made a point to ensure that these Templars are watched very closely by the Tok'ra for with them being zealots of the first magnitude meant they could be as dangerous if not more so then the combined Goa'uld System Lords.

Grand Master Frederick von Garger was back on Tolla to view the latest development for the order.

The Tollan artisans had developed what they referred to as an ion cannon that they said was twenty times more powerful than their reverse engineered ha'tak cannon.

After seeing the weapon demonstrated Frederick ordered that all orbital and ground defences be upgraded on all worlds in the Templar realm.

The next generation blade ships will also have this new technology incorporated into it.

Before he leaves he asks the Tollan artisans how difficult it would be for them to develop an infantry weapon based on the same principles.

Knight Templar Rene Gascoigne was running the shakedown cruise of his new blade ship the Blessed Virgin when it suffered a malfunction in its power distribution system and dropped out of hyperspace.

While he waited for his Tollan engineers to repair the problem he decided to play with some of the other systems.

He had just brought online his vessels new ion cannons when the targeting systems started tracking an object adrift in front of the Blessed Virgin.

Intrigued by what had been discovered once the power problem was solved Rene had the Blessed Virgin tow the strange ship back to Tolla so that it could be properly investigated.

The Tollans were amazed by the discovery of the ancient vessel.

They were even more so by the creatures that were kept in stasis on board the alien vessel.

Knowing that they couldn't keep the vessel functioning for much longer a decision was made for the occupants to be taken from the stasis chambers and provided minute exposure to the ancient healing cube before being placed in the sepulchers of healing for the rest of the damage to their bodies to be repaired.

The Tollan were surprised when the first alien revived and revealed himself to be an Asgard.

What was more surprising was that he had gone into stasis thirty thousand years before along with his family to travel to a new world.

One they obviously never reached.

Not knowing what to do but believing they would be of great help in understanding the knowledge at Heliopolis Rene Gascoigne sent for Grand Master Frederick von Garger to seek his guidance on the matter.

Frederick von Garger and Jolinar of Malkshur were stunned by this ancient Asgard it looked so very different to what Jolinar had described to him.

But his Templars wanted a determination on how to classify this Asgard creature.

After consultations with the priests it was decided that all creatures great and small were God's creations and as long paid appropriate reverence to god they should not be discriminated against.

As the ancient Asgard were an extended family unit it was decided that it was best that they settle on Tolla where they could assist the reverse engineering of the Asgard vessel they had been found in.

Heru'ur was disturbed by his ongoing war with Jolinar of Malkshur.

It seemed that every time he conquered another minor Goa'uld to increase his domain he lost another of his slave worlds to Jolinar of Malkshur.

It was almost as if Jolinar knew exactly which of his worlds were weakest at the time she attacked them.

This of course had led him to believe that there were spies in his midst and the most logical spies were his recently acquired Goa'uld underlings he had conquered.

After all he knew how duplicitous his species could be so he decided to reinforce their allegiance through terror and he had who he thought the most likely candidates tortured to death in the most painful way possible.

Larris the Tok'ra had been a permanent fixture in Heru'ur's court for many decades.

Kneeling before her lord she said, "My Lord Heru'ur you loyal subject wishes to advise you that I have overheard plots to overthrow you and take your domain for themselves.

The only reason they haven't acted is that they can't reach an agreement as to who should replace you as System Lord.

Your recent acquitions has merely spread disharmony in your realm.

Master many of the recent Goa'uld under your sovereignty can't be trusted as those from your own queen."

Listening to his loyal vassal Larris Heru'ur's eyes widened and he said, "Larris you are loyal as always and will be rewarded.

I will give you your own world to command on my behalf while I deal with the traitors in my midst.

Now leave me to decide how to deal with the traitors."

Larris smiles as she left Heru'ur's throne room soon her mission will be complete.

She has stirred Heru'ur's paranoia nicely now she only has to wait and watch while he guts his Goa'uld underlings who weren't from his queen.

Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet frowned as he studied the latest sensor data from these blade ships.

They had come a long way since he last scanned them with the latest version having primitive phased ion cannons, shields and hyperdrives that were now better that that possessed by the Goa'uld System lords.

But what made him frown wasn't these improvements but rather the fact that this vessels sensors and computer core.

If his scans were correct and he had no reason to doubt them then there has been a distinct Asgard influence in the design of these systems.

After careful consideration Thor decided to follow the blade ship back to its planet of origin to discover where they got Asgard technology from.

Thor followed the blade ship all the way to Tolla where he proceeded to scan the planet.

What he discovered shocked him to his very core.

The Tollan's and their Templar masters had possession of an ancient Asgard vessel and were reverse engineering it.

In fact the Tollan had made great progress in reverse engineering the vessels power core which was the last generation before the first generation of the Asgard neutrino-ion generators.

But it wasn't the technology that shocked him but rather the presence of viable ancient Asgard that predated his people's wide scale genetic manipulation of the Asgard genome.

Furthermore there were children of various ages from a baby to a teenager living amongst the Tollan.

They had the potential to save the Asgard race but they were completely ignorant of their importance.

After he had completed his scans Thor immediately had the Biliskner set a high speed course to Othala.

This situation had to be discussed by the Asgard High Council as a matter of immense importance.

The only issue that Thor had was that these ancient Asgard were under the protection of these Knights Templar and they would want their quid pro quo for saving the Asgard race.

Frederick von Garger was discussing with the Tollan what to do about a primitive people on the neighbouring world of Sarita.

The Tollan wanted to uplift them and guide their civilisation.

Frederick was against this saying that the Saritans were a warrior culture and needed a strong hand.

After much debate Frederick won out and it was decided that the Templars would take control of Sarita and turn it into another stronghold for the order as you could never have too many warriors to fight for the glory of God.

As this meeting was finalising Brandr one of the adult ancient Asgard males rushed in and said, "We have been scanned by sensors similar to that possessed by my vessel.

I think my people may have discovered us and might come and demand our return."

Frederick then looked at Brandr and replied, "The choice will be yours and your families.

We will support any decision that you make whatever it may be."

Then turning to Omac he said, "We must prepare to welcome these Asgard when they return.

From what Jolinar has told us they are the enemy of the Goa'uld and as such should be welcomed as friends."

With this said he left to arrange the conquest of the Saritans.

Heru'ur threw his chalice across the room and then killed the Jaffa that had brought him the bad news.

He had thought he had weeded out the traitors but some must have remained and betrayed the one loyal minion that he had.

He didn't know what was worse, the loss of his most loyal vassal Larris or the naquadah rich world that he had sent her to administer on his behalf.

In her short time there she had increased production of naquadah by two hundred percent and now Larris and his principle naquadah producing world were gone.

He contemplated launching an attack to regain them but quickly dismissed the idea.

Jolinar was probably fortifying the world like she did all her others and it would make any campaign to recover it too costly to attempt.

Heru'ur smiled evilly as he thought what a surprise the other System Lords will get when they discovered that Jolinar's blade ships are now nearly the equal to a ha'tak.

Luckily he has acquired the services of Nerus who was designing a new ha'tak for him that would be ten time more powerful than a standard ha'tak.

That was if he could keep that slob on the job.

But he had just the means to do that he had one of his Jaffa constantly watching Nerus with a pain stick with orders to use it on him if he stopped working for more than twenty minutes.

Now he just had to wait and then he'd have his vengeance of Jolinar of Malkshur and the other System Lords who are laughing at his misfortune.

Larris looked into the eyes of Egeria's host and smiled for what she thought was the first time in years.

Heru'ur's decision to allow her to administer his principle naquadah mining world had been too good an opportunity to pass up.

Sure Egeria's friends had had to give up a quantity of naquadah to give the impression that she was working the slaves hard but that expense would be repaid a hundred fold over the next few years exploiting the naquadah of that world.

Larris and her host had both been renewed in one of the sepulchers of healing and hadn't felt this good in years.

Only her holiday wasn't going to last long.

She would get to spend a few months with the Tok'ra and Egeria and then she was to report to the inquisitors who would injure her host so that Heru'ur would believe that she had been tortured for months.

That plan was for Heru'ur's forces to recapture the ha'tak she had at her disposal and they would find her chained up in the ha'taks cells.

It was a fine plan and even though she didn't like the part of being deliberately injured at least she wasn't going to die like the Templars and inquisitors who would be manning the ha'tak.

They had all volunteered for the task and were even going to have devices implanted in their brains to ensure that they would not be resurrected.

The willingness for the Templars and their minions to die for the greater good of their God appalled her but the fight had to be realistic for her recovery to be believed.

The Abbot Primate of the Order of St Benedict, Cardinal Sabastian Rouge was meeting with the Grand master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger.

Under discussion was his request to change how conversion of the heathen savages was to proceed.

Cardinal Sebastian wanted his order to do more missionary work.

His argument was that not all the heathen savages required the use of sword or staff to get them to accept the truth of God's word.

A pious man should be able to bring the word of the Lord to heathen unbelievers through charity and the comfort of God's word.

After much discussion it was decided to allow the Benedictines to use the eyes of God to convert the heathen savages that showed no initial hostility.

However if the priests and monks were harmed in doing the lords work then the Templars will intervene with sword and holy fire to purge the heathen savages of their evil intent.

The Abbot Primate knew he would get no further concessions from the Templars and accepted this amendment to bringing the righteous word of the lord god to the poor heathen savages.

Larris grimaced as she saw the damage that had been done to her host's body even if it had been done while she was in a comatose state.

They had even been assured by Telchak that a session or two in a Goa'uld sarcophagus wouldn't harm her soul greatly and any perversions would be undone when she requested the use of the sepulchers of healing.

Now she was ringed aboard the ha'tak that Heru'ur had provided her and was chained up in a cell.

The unfortunate thing about this plan was that the inquisitors would have to continue to "torture" her right up till the commencement of the battle.

Once Larris was securely chained she felt the shudder of the ha'tak going into hyperspace and knew that within hour she would be back in the serpents den.

She only hoped that Heru'ur would believe her story once his Jaffa had "recovered" her.

Otherwise the pain she will suffer will be nothing in comparison to what Heru'ur will inflict upon her.

The Asgard High Council were stunned when informed by Thor that Ancient Asgard from before the time of the genetic manipulation of the Asgard genome were living on a world under the protection of these Knights Templar.

More concerning was something that Thor had missed and that was the fact that the Biliskner had been detected and that now these Templars were probably waiting for a return visit.

It would have been so much easier to simply beam the Ancient Asgard onto one of their science vessels but now that wasn't an option.

For the first time in centuries the Asgard would have to use diplomacy and that was one thing they weren't particularly good at when they didn't have the option of the direct application of military force.

Besides it was Heimdall who brought up the point as to whether or not the Ancient Asgard would actually consider the current version of the Asgard their people as the changes were more extensive than what could have possibly been extrapolated through natural evolution over the course of thirty thousand years.

Newly knighted Albert von Garger had been given the relatively easy task of escorting a group of Benedictine missionaries to one of Nirrti's worlds that didn't have a permanent garrison.

Albert wondered why Nirrti left this world relatively unprotected as it was a beautiful world that had lots of slaves that seemed to be doing nothing but living their lives.

Albert wonders what he had done wrong to be given this mission that had very little chance of a glorious battle for the one true god.

Nirrti exited her secret laboratory only to discover Jolinar of Malkshur's pet humans being present.

The problem she faced was that her temple possessed the rings and her hidden docking bay for her tel'tak that she used when she did her experiments to create a better hok'taur was of course the centre of Jolinar's pet human's attention.

She decided to simply wait them out and turned around to return to her laboratory.

Albert had got bored with the priests and monks trying to convince the heathen savages to accept the word of god.

It was so much easier to convert them at the point of a sword.

After seeing that the Benedictines were fully involved with their tasks Albert decided to take some of his men and go on a patrol in case the ungodly Goa'uld have some Jaffa hiding in the forests ready to attack when their guards are down.

While he was on patrol he sensed something, something he only felt when he was near his mother or Egeria.

Knowing that what he sensed was probably a Goa'uld he indicated to his men to prepare for battle and led them towards a nearby clearing.

Nirrti was just metres from the entrance to her secret laboratory when Jolinar's pet humans stepped into the clearing and saw her.

She had heard all the gruesome rumours of what happened to Goa'uld's that were captured by these Templars and she would prefer to be dead than suffer that indignity at the hand of Jolinar and her pet humans.

Preferring to die than be captured she lifted her Karakesh and shot a bolt at the first human warrior she saw.

Albert stepped into the clearing and spotted a Goa'uld who infested the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He was just about to order her to surrender when she lifted an arm and shot a bolt of energy at him.

Seeing their leader die at the hands of the Goa'uld Albert's men at arm fired a constant stream of plasma bolts at Nirrti before her personal shield was depleted and then one of the bolts inflicted a mortal wound on the Goa'uld.

Seeing Albert lying dead and knowing that his father will be very upset they collected the dead Goa'uld and dragged her off to the eye of god.

Both would be placed into the sepulchers of healing but only one would be turned over to the inquisitors afterwards.

When Nirrti awoke she realised that she was in a sarcophagus but it was not one she was familiar with.

When the sarcophagus opened she realised that she was naked and that two people were staring down at her.

After blinking her eyes a couple of times she realised that the people staring down at her were Jolinar of Malkshur and she assumed her fearsome first prime.

Then they the stepped aside, so that a few women in black robes could pull her roughly out of the sarcophagus before forcing her into a slave dress.

Jolinar's host was staring daggers at her and before Nirrti could make any snide comments the human male said, "Take her to the inquisitors I'm sure she has much information for us."

Nirrti started to scream at the human for his impudence when he slapped her hard before several human warriors grabbed her and dragged her off to the cells for the inquisitors to begin their interrogation.

Frederick then turned to Prema as they watched Nirrti dragged away and said, "Don't worry love, Albert will be out shortly and then I will give him a stern talking to about underestimating Goa'ulds."

Nirrti heard screams before she realised that they were her own.

She had of course heard the rumours of Jolinar's disciple's inventive tortures but she hadn't really believed them until now.

She tried begging for mercy and gave up information willingly before she realised that they weren't really asking her questions for information but rather as an excuse to torture her some more as they knew that she couldn't answer the questions they asked.

To stop the pain she told them everything she knew, the strength of her holdings, Goa'uld politics even her personal cloaking device.

She eventually admitted what she was doing on Hanka and of her secret laboratory and the piece of ancient technology that was held within, the gene resequencer.

Yet regardless of what she told them, the tortures continued.

It was as if it was being done out of spite for some reason not that the humans needed to have a reason for torturing a Goa'uld.

She had been there for months when the man she killed came in and ordered her release.

Mumbling her thanks something she hated herself for she then found herself dragged off to one of the numerous temples where she was forced into one of those strange sarcophagi.

Frederick and Prema were shocked when Albert advised them of his intentions to take Nirrti's host as his wife.

They had tried to talk their last but headstrong son out of that course of action.

The Goa'uld was of no further use now that they had all of her knowledge and all of her holdings had been conquered.

Still the law was the law and any knight could choose a spouse from any captives or slaves.

Seeing that they couldn't talk their headstrong son out of this course of action Frederick warned him that Nirrti would be his responsibility and that any crime she committed as his spouse would see both of them punished for it.

When Nirrti was released from the strange sarcophagus she swore that she felt different and at least the clothes she now wore were of better quality.

Then she saw the man she had killed staring at her and it was a stare of intense interest.

Before she knew what was going on she was dragged deeper into the temple at the end of which she was forced to partake in a ceremony of some kind.

Near the end of the ceremony Nirrti suddenly realised that it was some kind of marriage ceremony.

Nirrti was unnerved by this.

Not the fact that she would have to accommodate this man as she had had many men in her past but that had all been on her terms.

This would be entirely different.

Unfortunately she was in the den of the beast and she had very little option but to do what was expected of her for if she didn't Nirrti was sure that she would be back in that cell with those horrible inquisitors questioning her again.

Nirrti felt the man roll off her and she signed a sigh of relief.

While the experience hadn't exactly been unpleasant it hadn't been a totally willing experience.

Still it was her new lot in life and if anything she was a survivor and if she had to accommodate this man as a means of escape then she would do it.

After all she had done worse things in her long life and if truth be told he wasn't exactly a bad looking human.

Heru'ur was getting desperate.

He was now losing star systems to Jolinar's forces faster than he was gaining them from minor Goa'ulds.

With his depleted levels of manpower he was finding it more difficult to defeat even minor Goa'ulds now and he needs a victory.

If there was one good thing about his situation was that as his domain contracted his defences increased in strength making Jolinar's attacks on his possessions so much harder.

As he pondered the tortures he'd inflict on Jolinar of Malkshur upon his victory his first prime rushed in and said, "My Lord, ten of those blade ships and one ha'tak have entered this system and are engaging the ships in orbit."

Heru'ur contemplates the situation he has ten ha'tak's to Jolinar's eleven but he has far more deathgliders, tel'taks and Al'kesh.

Seeing an opportunity to defeat one of Jolinar's attacks he issues his instructions and then decides to wait in his throne room with an easy escape route to the chappa'ai just in case.

Heru'ur is frowning as he observes the battle while his forces are winning he is losing more ha'taks than he can really afford too.

As he thinks this another of his ha'tak is destroyed when a blade ship rams it.

He had thought about this issue and had yet to reach a solution.

Fanatics willing to die for their cause and take their enemies with them wasn't contemplated when the ha'tak was first designed.

Then he received some good news his tel'taks and Al'kesh and managed to ring Jaffa onto Jolinar's ha'tak and a major fight was underway.

From his reports it appears that Jolinar's warriors are fighting to the death and even have explosive vests to kill more of their enemies when they die.

Heru'ur decides that this is a useful tactic and he might use it himself in the future.

When the final blade ship is destroyed Heru'ur rings up to an undamaged ha'tak and decides to personally supervise the extermination of Jolinar's last warriors.

As he walks through the damaged captured ha'tak Heru'ur realises that it was the one he had provided his loyal minion Larris.

The ha'tak had taken a beating and none of Jolinar's warriors were intact enough to be able to be revived and questioned.

Heru'ur was in a foul mood this was pyrrhic victory as he had lost more than he had gained.

Then as he passed the cells he detected the presence of a symbiote.

Deciding to investigate he entered the cell only to discover his loyal vassal Larris chained in a cell.

Her condition was terrible with broken bones left unhealed, burns and cuts all over her body.

He ordered his Jaffa to take her to a sarcophagus so that she could be repaired and hopefully supply some intelligence of what Jolinar of Malkshur was up to.

When she revived in the sarcophagus Larris knew that Heru'ur had taken the bait now it was just a matter on manipulating him into unwise actions.

Suddenly the sarcophagus opened and she looked up at the angry face of Heru'ur and said, "I apologise my lord. I failed you when you needed me most.

If you give me a second chance I won't fail you again."

Heru'ur looked down at her and said, "The failure wasn't yours Larris after your capture I purged the remaining Goa'uld not from my queen and haven't had any issue since.

It was obvious that you were correct and they simply couldn't be trusted.

Now come we have much to discuss.

With this said Larris climbed out of the sarcophagus and followed Heru'ur to his throne room to answer all of his questions.

The Silent Prayer was a new type of vessel created by the Tollan for the order.

It wasn't a warship as such as it had been designed for intelligence gathering.

It was designed to be very difficult to detect while it entered heavily guarded Goa'uld star systems.

Albert von Garger thought it a punishment for his failure but at least he can inform his parents that the bait had been taken and if it went as planned then Heru'ur will soon join the ranks of the labour Goa'uld.

Heru'ur listened to Larris' reports.

Everything she had told him was hearsay and she admitted it as much but there were enough grains of truth for him to act upon.

He knew that Jolinar was building up her forces at the edge of his remaining territory for a knockout blow against him and he knew Jolinar had recently captured Nirrti and absorbed all her territory.

But the gem was that Jolinar had personally taken over a project Nirrti had been running on Hanka and that it wasn't heavily fortified yet.

If he could capture Jolinar of Malkshur then all of her armies and worlds would become his with one blow and he would be unstoppable.

At Hanka, the chappa'ai activated and our poured hundreds of Heru'ur's Jaffa who immediately engaged the Templars that were guarding the eye of God.

What they didn't know was that the Knights Templar were simply waiting for the eye of god to close down and then they had a dozen worlds ready to dial in and flood Hanka with knights and men at arms spoiling for a fight.

When Heru'ur exited hyperspace with ten ha'taks and numerous other craft he didn't notice the Silent Prayer that was in full stealth mode just waiting to see what space assets he would deploy.

Albert von Garger waited until he was sure that no other vessels were arriving and then he contacted his father Frederick von Garger who was waiting just three systems away with three dozen blade ships and three ha'taks to block any possible attempt at escape for Heru'ur.

Heru'ur was stunned when nearly fifty blade ships and three ha'taks exited hyperspace and started firing on his vessels.

"It's a trap!" He thought and then he realized that all along the traitor in his midst hadn't been those other Goa'uld's but instead his most trusted vassal.

Realizing that this was a battle he couldn't win Heru'ur ordered his first prime to flee only to be informed that the hyperdrive is damaged and the ring transporters are being operated on all decks.

Heru'ur cursed the incompetence of his Jaffa and killed several on the pel'tak including his first prime before considering his next course of action.

Seeing no other choice and hating himself for it Heru'ur prepared to kneel before Jolinar of Malkshur and pledge allegiance to her.

No sooner had he made this decision then the pel'tak door opened and in stormed dozens of Jolinar's Human warriors.

Staring at his captors Heru'ur glared at them and shouted, "Take me to your god!"

Frederick listened to this boastful Goa'uld and said, "If you insist!"

And slammed his lance right through the body of Heru'ur's host before drawing his sword and decapitating the host killing symbiote and host with one swipe.

Frederick then picked up the severed head of Heru'ur and impaled it on his lance.

He then proceeded back to the ring room and ringed down to Hanka where he displayed Heru'ur's severed head to his Jaffa to force their surrender.

After the fighting had ended on Hanks Jolinar and Frederick left for Heru'ur's new capital world where Jolinar accepted the surrender of Heru'ur's former Jaffa.

Jolinar then ordered all the Goa'uld's of Heru'ur's former domains to report to her immediately so that she could accept their pledges of allegiance.

As they waited for the Goa'uld to assemble Jolinar whispered to Frederick, "I know you plan to kill all the Goa'uld and the hosts will just be collateral damage in the purging of their souls.

But what if there was another way?

The arrival of the Ancient Asgard reminded me of their protected Planets Treaty.

It is said that any Goa'uld going to these worlds will be destroyed with only the host surviving.

Every Goa'uld and Jaffa are taught these addresses so we will have to blindfold them.

They will also have to be escorted through the stargate by pious men to ensure they complete the process, whatever it is that the Asgard does on these worlds."

Frederick thinks about this for a moment and says, "Well it is certainly less messy than what I had planned and the host will get to survive so I will do it your way.

If it succeeds then it will be a good way of getting rid of the Goa'uld.

If it doesn't then we always have the fall back of the blade and the cross."


	5. Chapter 5

Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet was getting frustrated with the antics of the Asgard High Council.

They had known about the Ancient Asgard living on the world Tolla which itself was a protectorate of those zealots the Knights Templar.

And this was the issue that they were arguing about.

The Ancient Asgard were under the protection of a theocracy, theocracy that was currently fighting a bitter war with the Goa'uld.

What concerned the Asgard High Council is what they might ask for to assist with the Asgard's survival.

Thor didn't seem to be able to get across the point that this was required for the survival of their race and not some political issue that could be discussed indefinitely.

Jolinar looked at all the Goa'ulds that had been gathering to hear her speak.

She knew that they were all concerned especially after Frederick and had them stripped of their belongings and their arms shackled behind their backs.

Some tried to struggle out of the bonding's and were shown no mercy by the Templars.

Seeing some of the compatriots executed upon any form of disobedience quickly stopped any resistance.

The Goa'uld were then blindfolded and marched off to the eye of God to be taken to the Asgard protected planet of Cimmeria.

Nerus and Terok were concerned when they alone of all the Goa'uld subservient to Heru'ur suddenly found themselves alone with Jolinar of Malkshur and her First Prime.

Their concern grew when one of the humans with a title of inquisitor came in carrying a pain stick and enquired what it was he had discovered in Terok's dungeon.

Jolinar advised the inquisitor that it was a pain stick the inflicted agony on both symbiote and host.

The inquisitor then smiled and proceeded to test it on Terok much to the shock of Nerus and Larris.

As the inquisitor continued the torture of Terok in front of them Frederick grabbed Nerus and said menacingly, "A similar fate awaits you Nerus unless you make yourself indispensable to the order.

Unless you are useful then we have no need of parasites.

And as any good god fearing Christian knows the souls of the damned must be purged of their evil before they can be embraced in Gods heaven."

Nerus gulped when he realised that perhaps there are worse societies in the galaxy than the Goa'uld one and this theocracy would be near the top.

Terok was wishing that he had died like his former overlord Heru'ur.

He had been known for his cruel and inventive tortures but he was a mere novice in comparison to these inquisitors.

Terok had never experienced such pain.

First the inquisitors had used the pain stick but they soon grew bored with that and reverted to the tried and true methods of the rack, the wheel and of course the red hot irons.

Now Terok had joined Shaq'ran and Cronus in an iron mask labouring at whatever task they had been set.

For the inquisitors they really liked the portability of the Goa'uld pain stick as it allowed them to inflict suitable punishments without having to drag the offender back to the cells.

Now that Heru'ur had been defeated the Templars went about incorporating Heru'ur's former holdings into their own with Jolinar the nominal Goa'uld lord.

Any Jaffa that failed to accept the new faith in the one true God was crucified in front of Heru'ur former temples that were being converted to churches for the one true God.

As with other Goa'uld holdings that fell under their control the former slaves embraced the change in religion as they had in the past when one Goa'uld conquered another.

Though they didn't voice it the former slaves actually welcomed the new religion as their lives improved and they were only punished when they failed to show proper reverence to their new God.

Thor had finally got permission to approach the Knights Templars about the Ancient Asgard and request their assistance in curing their genetic degradation issues.

However on the trip to visit his genetic ancestors he noticed unusual activity on Cimmeria.

A quick detour showed that the Templars had forced a lot of Goa'ulds to face the hammer and once they were trapped in the labyrinth the Templars were forcing the Goa'uld through the exit that destroyed the symbiotes.

Thor wondered what if anything he should do about this as the defences of Cimmeria hadn't been designed for that level of activity.

And then there was the other quandary, the Templars had brought priests with them who were trying to convert the Cimmerians to their religion.

He wondered what would happen if the Cimmerians resisted would the Templars use force like they had on so many other worlds to get them to follow their religion.

Ra and Apophis had met and decided to end their war once they realised that it had been Jolinar of Malkshur that had been behind the abductions of their slaves in the first place.

Unfortunately they couldn't really act against her as other enemies waited in the wings and with Jolinar's defeat of both Nirrti and Heru'ur gave her the strength to at least hold both their forces.

And if she managed this than it was possible that one of the other powerful Goa'uld's might attack while they were distracted.

If they were lucky Jolinar might go to war with Ba'al or even better Sokar who had recently reappeared stronger than before his banishment.

Thor and Heimdall had arrived at Tolla with more questions than answers.

Still they had their mission to complete and its success was important to the future survival of the Asgard race.

When they asked for permission to meet they were surprised by an immediate response.

However from there things went downhill.

Brandr the senior ancient Asgard was adamant that he and his family wouldn't leave with the abominations his race had become.

They had a new home and people who befriended them and accepted them for who they are.

From his perception the modern Asgard were a different race.

Thor and Heimdall realised that they would have to come clean with the real reason they were here and not just to recover some long lost ancestors.

But Thor was concerned that the Goa'uld might find out that the Asgard were dying and then all the protected planets under their treaty with the Goa'uld would be endangered.

Still this wasn't a decision he could make alone and leaving Heimdall to continue discussions Thor beamed back to the Biliskner to consult the Asgard High Council on their options.

As Thor saw it they had to both break their own laws and forcibly remove their genetic ancestors or to tell the Templars and their genetic ancestors the whole truth and ask for their assistance.

The Asgard High Council was split down the middle but it was Loki who was advocating the forced abduction of their genetic ancestors that finally tipped the vote in Thor's favour.

With permission to reveal the truth he was instructed to give up the absolute minimum to win the assistance of the Knights Templar and their genetic ancestors.

The meeting room on Tolla was stunned when Thor revealed the real reason for their presence.

Brandr was scathing of the arrogance of his race to think that they could improve on what God had created.

The use of the term God would have raised the eyebrows of Thor and Heimdall if they had them.

Their genetic ancestors had gone native and where protected by the Knights Templar.

In the end Brandr agreed that his family would assist with the research in finding a cure but they wouldn't do it on Othala.

They insisted that all research be done on Hanka where there was an Ancient gene resequencing device.

It was strange to Thor that the Knights Templar asked for nothing in exchange for any assistance.

Instead it was the Tollan that wanted some technology to solve some issues they had with reverse engineering the earlier Asgard technology.

It was at the end of the meeting that Frederick said, "If this is to be done then we have a Goa'uld that could assist Heimdall in her research but Nirrti is not to be trusted.

There is also the issue of protection.

If by whatever means the Goa'uld System Lords were to discover your weakness they might do whatever is in their power to ensure that your race doesn't survive.

And quite simply we don't have the ability to prevent an all-out attack by the Goa'uld Systems Lords."

Thor contemplated this and realised that Frederick von Garger was correct and with the potential future of the Asgard race tied to Hanka he did what he could to ensure its protection by stationing five Biliskner class motherships to protect this vital planet to the Asgard's future.

Nirrti was grumbling at having been dragged from her tasks.

She knew Albert would be displeased by her failure to properly manage his estate and would require sexual favours as compensation.

Then there was the other issue that had been noted that she had failed to produce him any children.

Compounding it was the fact that both Egeria and Jolinar had told everyone that the symbiotes could prevent pregnancies.

Even Telchak had said that even if there had been issues with Nirrti's host's reproductive organs the use of sepulchers of healing should have resolved them.

Faced with such evidence Nirrti was given a choice by Frederick von Garger.

She either had to procreate on demand with Albert or be turned over to the inquisitors.

Having already endured the inquisitors tender mercies Nirrti decided that the indignity of pregnancy was better of the choices available to her.

She was feeling bloated carrying her first child and now she had been forced to travel to Hanka to do some research in cooperation with the Asgard.

Frederick almost laughed when he over saw the first meeting between Nirrti and Heimdall.

They got on like fire and oil and he decided right then and there that Nirrti would have a guard at all times to prevent her doing something she shouldn't.

He didn't trust her and for the life of him he didn't know why she fascinated Albert so.

Still he had chosen her host and that was it.

He still thought that Nirrti should have been sent to Cimmeria but Albert had vetoed that.

At least he was willing to take responsibility for her actions.

In the end that was what a man did for his wife.

With this thought he went and found a Templar who wouldn't listen to any of Nirrti's rubbish and gave his explicit instructions.

If Nirrti caused problems she would be punished severely.

And Frederick knew just the way.

Nirrti had already resisted getting pregnant so what better punishment than to make her go through the process over and over again.

He was sure that Albert wouldn't mind the part he'd have to play in her punishment.

Nerus was really regretting not having run when he had the chance.

Not that his host had been capable of such a task.

Well then anyway.

Apparently gluttony was one of these Templars seven deadly sins and the inquisitors had taken great pleasure torturing him to death for his sins.

Now as he worked with the Tollans producing better blade ships he glanced at the smorgasbord that had been set up to feed the researchers.

The inquisitor guarding him took great delight in heading to the smorgasbord and eating snacks in front of him.

Even when it came to meal time the inquisitor only brought a small plate from smorgasbord for him to eat.

Nerus thought it was evil of these inquisitors to place him on a diet.

What was worse however was if he failed to work properly for the order he was place on bread and water rations and then forced to watch while the broken husks of Shaq'ran, Cronus and Terok gorged themselves on food that should have been his.

He must have lost fifty kilograms since he was forced into the employ of the Templars, he felt that he was nothing but skin and bones but it was probably better than the fate of Shaq'ran, Cronus and Terok that he would share if he didn't do what he was told.

So Nerus toiled all hours of the day to make these Templars even more powerful and a danger to his people.

The High Council of Goa'uld System lords were meeting at the Hasara space station to discuss the issue of Jolinar of Malkshur.

She had become a major power in a very short period of time and showed no sign of abating her desire to expand.

Jolinar had never bothered to attend these meetings but that was neither here nor there as Ra didn't bother most of the time either.

Still the concern they had was real and in the end a small coalition of the minor System Lords banded together for mutual defence.

The Major System Lords Yu, Ra Apophis, and Ba'al were non-committal as they were more concerned with the goings on of Sokar.

But Ba'al had a plan to deal with the two threats.

He had leaked to Sokar that Jolinar had access to an Ancient repository of knowledge through one of her fanatical human slaves.

Ba'al was sure that this would be enough to get Sokar to attack Jolinar of Malkshur and with the fanaticism of her followers and the strange religion she had created for them to follow wouldn't allow them to let the attack go unpunished.

Little did Ba'al know that Zarin already knew of his plans and had passed them on to the Tok'ra High Council for them pass on to the very target of his plans.

While Sokar would be pulled into a war with Jolinar Ba'al wouldn't escape the fallout as the Knights Templar never left an enemy attack them without consequences.

Sokar had just finished torturing his informant to death.

To him it just seemed a little too convenient that this Jolinar of Malkshur just happened to have access to an Ancient Repository of Knowledge after she had defeated Heru'ur.

He will have the informant placed in a sarcophagus so that he can confirm his findings by torturing him again before he has him sent to Netu (Hell).

Once he has done that he will decided what to do about this so call prized piece of information.

Still he wondered if it was really worth attacking Jolinar of Malkshur now as it seemed to him that she was quite content in taking out the other System Lords one by one thus making his task of becoming Supreme Goa'uld System Lord much easier.

Father Barnabas exited the stargate to be met by a primitive farmer who took him to the nearest town.

They listened to his preaching and showed no hostility but he knew he had a long task ahead of him.

He used the Eye of God to contact New Jerusalem and ask for further assistance in helping these heathen savages embrace the word of God.

Still he thought that these Volians showed great promise in being brought into the arms of Christ.

Father Barnabas thought the natives of Volia held great promise especially if they embraced the word of the one true God.

The Tollan were amazed with some of the technology that the Asgard had provided them for their assistance.

While the Asgard genome project would last decades the real time benefits of their association with the Asgard were great.

The technology exchange was not what would be called even as the Asgard kept secret all their most recent technological gains they did provide the Tollan and the Knights Templar their first generation shields, hyperdrive and neutrino-ion generators.

While these items were many generations behind what the Asgard themselves were using they were equally many generations ahead to what the Tollan's possessed.

More importantly however when the new technologies were incorporated into the current designs, they would be more than a match for any existing Goa'uld vessels.

The only technology that the Asgard refused to share was their weapons technology.

This wasn't at present concern to the Tollan or the Knights Templar as the Tollan developed phased plasma ion cannons were being constantly improved and it was just a matter of time before the weapons the Tollan supplied the Knights Templar far out classed those used by the Goa'uld.

Frederick von Garger was asked to see the demonstration of the latest tool the Tollan had developed for use against the godless heather Jaffa.

It had quickly been discovered that the phased plasma ion cannons couldn't be miniaturized enough due to the energy requirements.

So the Tollan engineers had developed their own variant of the staff weapon incorporation their own technologies as well.

What they developed was the phased plasma rifle that due to its phase shifting of the plasma bolt could go through any exist Goa'uld personal shield.

What was even better was the new light weight armour that had been created to go with their bladed weapons.

Impressed by the demonstration Frederick von Garger took the prototype for field testing.

What impressed Frederick the most about the phased plasma rifle was the fact that unlike staff weapons it could be used in a rapid fire mode allowing multiple targets to be engaged very quickly.

Knight Templar Brian de Bois-Guilbert was very impressed with the pulsed plasma rifle that the Grandmaster had given him to test.

The Jaffa of Kali had not a clue what to do when he stood up and opened fire on full automatic mode.

His only concern was the weight of the weapon as it was a struggle to use for any length of time.

He had been told that the weight was related to the neutronium material that its barrel was constructed from.

Still he could tolerate the extra workload carrying the heavy weapon cause as the additional firepower more than offset any discomfort.

Kali wondered what she had done to find herself at war with Jolinar of Malkshur.

She was sure that she had never even spoken to Jolinar yet now one of her worlds was being overrun and she didn't know why.

With a sigh Kali decided to write this world off as it simply wasn't worth escalating the situation over one world.

Frederick von Garger looked over the site of the battle.

This world had finally fallen to his Templars now it was just a matter of finding the Goa'uld who had killed Prior Aymer for preaching the word of the one true god.

Ja'din was panicking.

He had tortured the follower of Jolinar of Malkshur for interfering in the domain he ran for Kali.

Unfortunately he never expected such a violent response.

He hadn't informed Kali of the situation was he was in as worried that she might punish him for having involved her in a war.

Frederick knew he had prevented the Goa'uld from escaping but he had yet to find the one responsible of the unholy deed.

He knew that this Goa'uld Ja'din had jumped hosts as he had found his original host dazed and confused.

Still he had turned the host over to the inquisitors just to make sure he wasn't hiding any information.

What he really needed was a bloodhound for tracking Goa'uld's.

He couldn't keep dragging Prema around all the time as she had her own tasks to perform.

Then he had a thought he just needed a Goa'uld and he had three doing manual labour.

Turning to Edward D'eath he instructed him to bring Cronus here to help find the hidden Goa'uld.

Cronus thought it was the most demeaning thing he had ever done in his long existence.

Being led around the settlements on a lead trying to find the missing Goa'uld Ja'din was humiliating.

Cronus hated Ja'din as he had abandoned him when Jolinar took the ascendency in their war.

Perhaps with good behaviour the inquisitors might let him torture Ja'din too once he is found.

Ja'din was getting really desperate the people looking for him had place a bounty on his head that would make any slave with any knowledge of his whereabouts turn him in instantly.

What was worst however was the Goa'uld he'd felt before quickly running away.

He hoped he hadn't been detected as he wouldn't want to end up like the Goa'uld who was being led around by leads like he was s sniffer dog.

Frederick noticed when Cronus stopped walking and started looking around.

Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he had Edward let out the leash on Cronus.

Cronus was in two minds should be betray another Goa'uld to the horrors of the Templars inquisition or should be just pretend he hadn't felt anything.

Cronus then felt his leash loosen and he realised his indecision had given him away.

He was just about to say something when Frederick von Garger lifted the Goa'uld pain stick and gave him a good dose for encouragement.

After he had finished screaming Cronus muttered, "This way!" and led the hunting party closer to Ja'din.

Ja'din knew he had been detected when suddenly dozens of armoured warriors burst into the hovel he was hiding in.

He lifted his arm to use his karakesh but before he got the chance one of the armoured warriors shot him with a strange staff weapon.

As he sank to the ground dying he wondered what had shot him as no staff weapon could fire at such a rate.

Frederick von Garger glanced at Brian de Bois-Guilbert and nodded in appreciation.

The firing of the phased plasma rife had saved him from serious injury or death.

Then looking down at the dead Goa'uld he said, "Drag the remains to one of the Goa'uld sarcophagi it's no use wasting one of the sepulchers of healing on the unredeemable."

Ja'din awoke in the familiar surrounds of a sarcophagus and thought for a moment that it was just a bad dream.

Then the sarcophagus opened and a group of angry faces stared down at him before strong arms reached into the sarcophagus and roughly dragged him out.

As Ja'din was dragged away kicking and screaming towards the dungeons he realized that many people all dressed the same glared at him as he was dragged past.

When he reached the dungeons Ja'din was shocked to sense three Goa'uld already inside.

Two were simply chained to the wall while a third was on some kind of wheeled contraption.

Then he was forcefully strapped to a hard wooden table and thought this wasn't good.

He was right in this assumption.

Like the other captive Goa'uld's he was going to be fitted with an iron mask.

Unlike the other Goa'uld's an example was going to be made of Ja'din as to what happened when you harm a member of the Holy Orders.

Then before his terrified eyed a red hot iron mask was placed over his head.

The other Goa'uld's looked on as Ja'din screamed in agony as the mask seared his skin before the host expired.

Frederick von Garger looked on dispassionately along with Cardinal Sebastian while the inquisitors waited for the mask to cool before they once again dragged Ja'din off to the sarcophagus to be revived before his punishment began in earnest.

The Aschen cruiser B14 entered the Volia system and immediately noticed a garden world in the life zone with a primitive society.

Deciding to investigate further they land and initiate contact with the largest city they can find.

They were surprised when instead of being met by the political leaders they were instead introduced to a priest who was representing a new religion that had been recently introduced to the Volians.

The Aschen commander scoffed at a religion playing so large a part in the Volian society and laughed out loud.

He was so self-absorbed in his mirth he failed to notice the look of irritation that crossed Father Barnabas' face.

Father Barnabas just felt that these humourless Aschen couldn't be trusted and used his personal long range transmitter to request backup in case of trouble.

Dollen the Aschen captain of cruiser B14 was surprised when ten strange ships resembling elongated swords dropped into orbit of Volia and demanded to know the purpose of their visit.

Before he responds he decided to scan the vessels to see what he has to deal with.

He was shocked when his sensor operator advised him that their sensors could barely detect the alien vessels let alone determine their capabilities.

Dollen felt fear for the first time in his life.

The Aschen people needed growing space as their recent life extending serum had left them with too many mouths to feed with not enough room to grow the required food.

So when their probe had located this world it appeared to solve all of the Aschen people's problems.

Only now these Volians had protectors with unknown abilities who were taking a very aggressive stance.

Before Dollen could respond B14 received another transmission instructing them to break orbit forthwith and that they would be escorted back to their planet of origin.

Dollen started to get angry but when his sensor operator reports a large energy build up on the vessels he decided that discretion is the better part of valour and broke orbit to head back to Aschen prime escorted by the Wrath of God and the Blessed Virgin.

The Aschen government was concerned when cruiser B14 was escorted back to Aschen prime by two powerful warships.

All their plans to prevent starvation occurring in their general populous had come to naught.

They had no sooner started deliberations as to how to solve their impending famine when reports arrived that strange men in robes guarded by strange armoured warriors were giving out food parcels to their poor in exchange for them listening to their religious speaches.


	6. Chapter 6

The Aschen government didn't know what way to turn.

On one hand they liked the fact that these strangers were feeding the poor and preventing famine but on the other hand they didn't like the fact that those same strangers were trying to convert their poor to the worship of a god these strangers worshipped fanatically.

The Aschen government didn't know what to make of these Knights Templar or the priests of this Order of St Benedict.

They couldn't comprehend why such an obviously powerful and advanced culture believed in this strange religion and they certainly didn't want their people reverting to archaic beliefs.

It was decided that they would let these strangers rid Aschen prime of famine and then they would remove the stain of the stranger's belief structure they were imprinting on the Aschen poor.

Grand Master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger was at Tolla watching a demonstration of the latest war engine his Tollan artisans had built for the order.

The war engine was much smaller than the blade ships and could be flown by one man.

Further they had been designed to fight the smaller Goa'uld war engines one on one.

There was even a proposal if the new Dagger war engines filled their required role that a specialised ship would be built to deploy large numbers of these Dagger war birds far from the normal Templar strongholds.

Frederick von Garger and Jolinar were contemplating the current war with the Goa'uld.

It appeared that the Knights Templar and the Tok'ra had been far too successful in the war against the Goa'uld System Lords.

With the defeat of Heru'ur the other System Lords had decided on a policy of ignoring Jolinar and not attacking any of her holdings.

Now instead of the Goa'uld's attacking into the jaws of Templar defenses now the Templars have to do the same to Goa'uld defensive works.

As Frederick pondered this he realized if he was to continue the war to free the heathen slaves from the perversions of the Goa'uld and introduce to the word of the Lord then his brothers would suffer increasing losses all for the greater glory of god.

Frederick decided that he really needed to talk with his Tollan artisans to see if they have any ideas as to how he could continue the war against the Godless Goa'uld's while keeping his brothers losses to acceptable levels.

Sokar was concerned with the current conflict between Jolinar of Malkshur certain former System Lords.

The war had caused Supreme System Lord Ra to essentially ignore Jolinar's attacks on the other System Lords while he fortified his possessions.

The other prominent System Lords had followed Ra's lead in making their conquest far more difficult.

Sokar had to give Jolinar of Malkshur credit for perverting her human's religious beliefs to her own ends.

Sure her humans didn't worship the Goa'uld's but her human slaves more than made up for the lack of a prim'tah through pure fanatism and their willingness to die for their god.

He might even think about emulating Jolinar's use of pure humans as fighters in the service of their god as they breed very fast and he would always have lots of dedicated expendable warriors at his disposal.

But this didn't solve his current issue.

If he couldn't get the other Goa'uld System Lords fighting amongst themselves again by the time he was ready to make a play for the title of Supreme System Lord they may be far too strong collectively for him to conquer.

And that was assuming that Jolinar didn't continue her current rate of conquest where there would only be a few very powerful System Lords left when he was ready to start his quest for the title of Supreme System Lord.

The Grand Master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger and Jolinar of Malkshur were reviewing the latest intelligence report from the Tok'ra.

The report gave the current strengths and weaknesses of the various Goa'uld System Lords and Frederick and Jolinar were now determining the individual threat levels of each Goa'uld System Lord so that they could be targeted appropriately.

After several hours of discussion that were interrupted frequently by Prema distracting her husband it was finally decided that after Heru'ur possessions were fully incorporated into the Templar Realm the next target would be the Goa'uld System Lord Ba'al.

Ba'al was arrived at because the Tok'ra intelligence indicated that he was the most cunning and thoughtful of the remaining Goa'uld System Lords who didn't really believe in his own godhood.

In essence Ba'al was considered the greatest strategic threat to the Knights Templar and had to be removed in the most expedient manner.

The Aschen Government was going increasingly concerned by the priests of the Order of St Benedict.

That have managed to convince a surprising number of the Aschen lower class to convert to their religion and were clamoring to build a church to their new god.

This was something the Aschen government simply couldn't tolerate even if these priests of the Order of St Benedict were supplying food to the hungry masses of the Aschen poor.

Luckily the powerful warships had now left and only a couple of these Templar soldiers remained to guard the priests.

Mallem, a mid-level government functionary had attended several of these Order of St Benedict's religious services which he reports all preached forgiveness and the turning the other cheek to acts of aggression.

The so called holy book supported this perception so the Aschen government decided that there was no real risk of retribution should they take action to cut out the cancer in their society that they perceived that this growing religion to be.

Ba'al was concerned by the attacks on his outlying holdings.

He had thought he had insulated himself from attack by Jolinar of Malkshur's forces by bringing her and Sokar to each other's attention.

Now it appears that this ploy of his has failed and now he was coming under attack by Jolinar's fanatical human warriors.

What was worse for him was the new ships that Jolinar's forces were using.

While the usual Ha'taks and blade ships were part of the attacking force a new vessel was also being used one that carried scores of Jolinar's version of death gliders.

Ba'al had quickly learned that while most Goa'uld dismissed death gliders as a real threat to ha'taks this was not so of Jolinar's version.

Jolinar's new death gliders looked like smaller versions of her blade ships but the numbers she deployed could overwhelm even the most protected of ha'taks.

Ba'al watched a replay of the latest battle with an increasing sense of dread the new vessel of Jolinar's had disgorged hundreds of those small dagger shaped death gliders all of which had grouped together to attack one Ha'tak after another firing small extremely fast projectiles that had yields beyond what the Goa'uld had previously experienced.

But what was worse were these dagger ships pilots apparent disregard for their own lives as they were prone to if their ships were damaged to crash into the nearest enemy vessel for the glory of their god.

There simply wasn't a viable defense to this type of attack and that concerned Ba'al as most of his Jaffa even the most fanatically loyal ones were unlikely to deliberately crash their damaged vessels into his enemy's vessels like Jolinar's fanatical humans were more than likely to do.

Another issue was that these smaller death gliders were less resource intensive and there for it was more cost effective to lose these new death gliders than any capital vessel if lost the same way.

The Grand Master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger was surprised at the effectiveness of the warbird carrier concept.

Even though the losses of his brothers were increasing they were no greater threat than any other major battle with the exception that this battle occurred far from the effective range of planet based warbirds.

Though it pained him whenever he lost senior members of the order he took heart in the knowledge that they died for the greater glory of god.

Frederick was very impressed with his Tollan artisans so much in fact that he was considering granting them equal rights with the other orders.

After all without his Tollan artisans the Knights Templar wouldn't have the tools they require to bring the word of god to the heathen savages while destroying the myth of false godhood that the Goa'uld present to those same savage heathens.

19/08/2016

Administrator Mallem of the Aschen confederation had decided to cut out the cancer that these priests of the Order of St Benedict were infecting his people with.

With the decision made he ordered the Aschen security forces to destroy the growing religion as there was no real risk of retribution due to the philosophy of the religion that this Order of St Benedict represented.

Father Amadeus was just returning from visiting one of his sick parishioners when he heard the sound of weapons fire coming from the general location of the church of the Blessed Virgin.

When he turned the corner he saw the Aschen security forces firing on the converts and his fellow members of the Order of St Benedict.

He immediately knew that the godless sinners who ruled this world had decided to destroy the god fearing members of Gods one true faith.

Knowing that they were bound to be looking for him he rushed into a public house where he could find a quiet place to contact the Abbot Primate of the Order of St Benedict, Cardinal Sabastian Rouge on his long range telecommunication device

And advise him of the attack on his growing Aschen congregation.

The Abbot Primate of the Order of St Benedict, Cardinal Sabastian Rouge was concerned.

Soon he'd be meeting with the Grand master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger and reporting the attack on the Aschen congregation.

It was unfortunate for the Aschen that the Knights Templar took a very dim view of any slight to their honour.

And there was no bigger slight than killing their fellow soldiers of Christ that were under their direct protection.

The Grand Master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger listened to the report from the Abbot Primate of the Order of St Benedict with a growing fury.

Not in a century had the order been challenged directly in this manner except by the Goa'uld with whom they were at war.

After having listened to the Abbot Primate Frederick summoned his senior knights a decided on a strategy for dealing with these Aschen.

Albert von Garger stood on the bridge of his blade ship the Holy Fire and watched the fleet assemble.

Soon the vengeance fleet would be ready and the holy crusade against the Aschen could begin.

The Aschen were to be shown no mercy they would either convert to the holy words of the lord god or they would perish in cleansing flame.

Administrator Mallem of the Aschen confederation watched as the confederation burned.

When these Knights Templar arrived to avenge the death of their co-religious the Aschen government had panicked.

The Knights Templar had destroyed all the Aschen Confederations space based assets and had then started landing troops to enact a terrible vengeance of Aschen prime.

It was then that the Aschen government had made its worst mistake.

Knowing only one address to these Knights Templar they had sent a bio-genic weapon through to show their strength.

This plan had back fired very badly.

What the Aschen government didn't know was that the world they had attacked was new conquest of these Knights Templar and the planet Tagrea had suffered heavily from their attack.

Now here he was Administrator Mallem of the Aschen confederation chained to a post as he watched these Knights Templar check everybody with a mind probe.

Those who failed to convince them that they were pious believers of their religion were sent off world for reeducation.

This wasn't an option offered to the Aschen confederations government or security officials.

They were all being killed in extremely creative and painful ways while he was forced to watch.

Mallem knew that once they had finished with the other government and security officials it would then be his turn.

He was slightly unnerved by this especially as a large metal box was being constructed in the main city square but for the life of him he couldn't imagine why it was being surrounded by reflective mirrors.

What was more disturbing to him was that all the educational facilities were being closed and none of the Aschen people were being allowed to benefit for the Aschen knowledge and technology.

Grand master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger watched as the Aschen government officials were being put to the fire and the sword.

He felt he had let down his fellow co-religious brothers by letting the Aschen kill them.

And no amount of prayer will bring them back.

He had underestimated these Aschen and that failure had cost his Tagrean converts a great many lives.

He vowed that the Aschen would pay for their attack on his newly converted savage world and he thought there was no more a fitting fate then the Aschen virtual enslavement to the Tagreans that they had so wronged.

Of course he would have to send many of his brother Knights Templar to keep the Aschen in line.

At least the administration of Aschen prime would not be an issue.

His loyal Tollan artisans had shown a great interest in the technology of the Aschen and they assured him that once they understood it, it could be used as great tools in the furtherance of Christendom.

Ba'al was relieved and slightly concerned that Jolinar of Malkshur had stopped her increasing attacks on his territory.

His spies had advised him that somebody had attacked one of her worlds using weapons that spread sickness though the chappa'ai.

Even though she had reacted to the attack in the most extreme way Ba'al still thought it an excellent means of attack at removing her growing human population of slaves.

Though on hearing what her response was to those who launched the attack Ba'al didn't want to face her wraith.

Still with the breathing space the attack had presented him he used the time well to further fortify his core worlds in the hope that his conquest would be too costly for Jolinar to contemplate.

Albert von Garger grabbed his wife and shook her demanding to know what she had done to be summoned before his father the Grand master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger.

Both his father and mother disagreed with his choice of wife even if the Goa'uld host was beautiful in the extreme.

Sure she had fulfilled her obligations to him and presented him with five strong children.

Yet she was still a former Goa'uld system lord and it wouldn't take much for his father to put her to the sword or the holy fire if she betrayed the order.

Albert felt his wife Nirrti tremble as the approached the great hall.

She had claimed to have done nothing wrong yet he had learned that the Goa'uld could only be trusted when it related to her own welfare.

He knew she only submitted to him because the other alternative didn't bare contemplation.

As they approached the round table that held all the masters and senior knights the Grand master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger signaled Nirrti to approach his chair.

Then before she had the chance to say anything he grabbed her by the hair and said, "You have failed to find a way to stop the parasites from killing the hosts as we interrogate them.

If we wish to use the large scale application of symbiote poison we need the means to stop the parasites from killing their unwilling victims.

You will be given one last chance to prove you worth parasite but if you fail you will face Thor's Hammer on Cimmeria and Albert will have to deal with a broken host for a spouse."

With this said she was thrown back into Albert's arms who quickly escorted her from the great hall lest his father change his mind on giving Nirrti a final chance.

Mallem of the Aschen confederation gasped for breath as he hung from the cross in the main square.

The surviving Christian congregation and some of the visiting Tollans stopped to throw rocks at him before they continued on their own tasks.

Mallem had wondered why he had been tied to the cross but it quickly became apparent to him that this was only part of his punishment had he watched and listened to the horrible howls of anguish that emitted from the box.

When the first of the Aschen security officers had been removed from the box Mallem had lost what little contents of his stomach he had left.

But what was worst was that not even death would end his torment has these Knights Templar had already used some alien technology to revive him from death only to tie him to the cross again to continue his torment.

And there was nothing that Mallem could do to prevent anything these Knights Templar continued to do to him.

His only hope was that they would grow bored tormenting him and would let him pass into final oblivion.

Egeria was concerned with the Tok'ra's association with these Knights Templar.

Sure they had set her free and provided her with her exuberant host Leia along with using their sechuler of healing to de-age her oldest children.

But for all their assistance they were nearly as bad as the Goa'uld in forcing others to worship their god.

She didn't let these thoughts get across to her host as she being simpleton had been thoroughly indoctrinated and went to mass every morning to worship her god.

Still she had lived up to her end of the bargain and assisted Leia in living a normal life.

Her host even now had a husband in Bernard Deville who had sort Leia's father's permission before courting them.

It had been a strange experience as Bernard a junior Knights Templar had known of the blending and accepted that he was marrying two individuals.

The first night of intimacy had been strange for Leia but with Egeria's coaching she had enjoyed the experience.

The only drawback was that when Leia fell pregnant Egeria had the burden of assisting with the raring of the child as Leia was not developed enough mentally to be able to be the principle care giver.

Yet there was not much that Egeria could do now as she had already cast her lot with these Templars and they wouldn't let her back out of any agreement now.

Wilfred of Ivanhoe stood chained in a dungeon of this parasite Ba'al.

He had been unlucky his blade fighter had been disabled and he had been captured.

The torture he had endured stoically.

He wouldn't give the parasite the pleasure of showing his pain.

Ba'al looked at his captive and grudgingly admired his resilience.

This Wilfred of Ivanhoe was one of the few of these Knights Templar that the Goa'uld had ever captured.

Most preferred to die rather than be captured and Ba'al's forces had only been lucky because this Wilfred of Ivanhoe had been knocked unconscious when his death glider had been captured.

Still this left Ba'al in a quandary his captive had not said a word despite the tortures inflicted upon him and Ba'al couldn't afford to let this potential information source die.

There was only one option left for Ba'al he would implant this Wilfred of Ivanhoe with a Goa'uld symbiote.

He would them get all the secrets this Wilfred of Ivanhoe knew as well as a means to infiltrate the Knights Templar that Jolinar of Malkshur had used to expand her realm.

The Goa'uld Nimah struggled to maintain control of his new host.

This Wilfred of Ivanhoe was strong willed and a fanatic of the first order.

Still Nimah had managed to access the host's knowledge and pass much information onto his lord Ba'al.

Now Nimah had the hardest task of all infiltrating these Knights Templar and relaying information on their activities to his lord Ba'al.

His only problem was that he didn't think that he could be successful and the rumours of how these Knights Templar treated captured Goa'uld left much to be desired.

When Nimah exited the Chappa'ai on Pangar he almost sneered at Cronus who was chained to a tree near the Chappa'ai.

He knew of these Knights Templars and their inventive tortures and degrading act forcing his fellow Goa'ulds to perform all sorts of acts that where below their station.

Still he had a mission to fulfil and he could always scoff and taunt Cronus later after Lord Ba'al has conquered Jolinar of Malkshur's domain.

Lucas Beaumanoir stood guard at the Eye of God checking the recent arrivals.

The task had been made much easier ever since the Grand master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger had ordered that the captured Goa'uld slaves be forced to stand guard and detect any of the parasites they may try to enter the Templar domain.

As he watched the latest arrivals he noticed the parasite Cronus paying particular attention to a Knight Templar who had just arrived through the eye of god.

Knowing his order that nobody was to pass without being challenged.

He shouted at the newly arrived knight to provide that day's recognition code.

Nimah stood still for a moment and then turned to the Knight Templar who had challenged him and shouted, "I'm too busy I must meet with the grand master immediately."

Intimidation had always worked for Nimah in the past unfortunately it didn't this time as Lucas Beaumanoir drew a strange weapon and fired at the Goa'uld Nimah before he had the chance to bluster his way past the guardians at the chappa'ai.

Nimah didn't believe the pain that had been inflicted in him and his host.

He had always believed that these rumoured inquisitors were exaggerations at best or story merely to scare unwitting Goa'uld.

Now he knew that they hadn't been exaggerated and the tortures he and his host were suffering seemed to be greater than the other Goa'uld in the dungeon.

It almost seemed that because his host had once been one of these Knights Templars that the inquisitors were making a special effort to make his host torment as long and painful as possible.

Nimah was still pondering this when Nirrti walked into the dungeon escorted by two Knights Templar then before his startled eyes Nirrti was grabbed by the hair and the older knight said, "Remember parasite if this serum doesn't make the parasite leave the host your torment will be greater than my brothers."

With this said Frederick von Garger stormed out of the dungeon leaving a shaken Nirrti and her husband Albert von Garger staring at the serum in Nirrti's hand.

Then to Nimah's horror Nirrti injected his host with the serum and then Nimah felt pain spread through his Goa'uld body far worse than any pain even inflicted by a pain stick.

Nimah was in agony and wanted the pain to stop.

He knew he could kill the host but he would then die with him.

The only other choice Nimah had was to leave the host and seek another.

Only the choice of hosts around him is limited and switching host wasn't really an option with Nirrti nearby.

Then Nimah noticed that a glass case was nearby filled with water.

While it wasn't a host it would at least allow him to survive until he could find another.

With his body wreaked with pain Nimah exited from the body of Wilfred of Ivanhoe and leapt into the tank of water.

Frederick von Garger watched the Goa'uld parasite exit Wilfred of Ivanhoe and leap into the nearby tank of water.

Once the Goa'uld was in the tank Nirrti placed the lid on it so that Nimah could be safely transported to the Tollan experimental facility for the brain interlink device project.

He then turned to Wilfred of Ivanhoe gave him a welcoming embrace and said, "Come brother we have much to learn from you and your experience.

Once you have passed on all the knowledge that the Goa'uld possessed the good fathers insist on counselling you to help prevent perversions to your soul and to learn how to counsel and comfort those who have suffered the perversions of Goa'uld possession."

Over the following weeks Frederick von Garger watched Wilfred of Ivanhoe with concern.

Even though he had recovered from his ordeal thanks to the sechuler of healing he had sort out Goa'uld's to dispatch with a burning hatred of passion.

Frederick knew that he would have to watch Wilfred closely because a man with such a burning hatred is a potential danger to himself and the other fellow solders of Christ around him.

With a shake of his head Frederick wondered if it might not be for the best if he sent Wilfred of Ivanhoe on a pilgrimage or sabbatical to one of the holy orders monasteries to deal with the mental demons he has of having been possessed by a Goa'uld.

Rebecca of York watched as the Knight Templar rode towards her town.

The town of York had a hidden secret one that they had to be vigilant to keep from the Holy Orders.

They thought that the Jews of York had been converted to god fearing Christians but what they didn't know was that the inhabitants of York only played lip service to the Christian belief.

Beneath their so called conversion they remained true to their Jewish beliefs.

Wilfred of Ivanhoe was furious.

He had been ordered to take a sabbatical at the monastery of Saint Dominic.

Though he was angry he did reluctantly acknowledge that his thirst for vengeance against the Goa'uld was endangering his fellow soldiers of Christ.

But what was worse was if he continued on his current path the grand master had told him that he would be sequestered in a monastery for the rest of his days if he continued to pursuit his current route.

As he reduced his war horse to a canter Wilfred noticed a young pretty brunette on the front porch of a merchant's house.

Wilfred smiles at the girl as he trots past and wondered if perhaps having a wife will help cure his demons.

He decided to talk to the local abbot about this.

Who knows if the abbot thinks a wife could help stabilise him then perhaps he might ask the girl father for her hand in marriage.

After all having a Templar knight marry into a family is a sign of prestige in the Templar realm.

Frederick von Garger pondered what the Tollan artisans discovered with the help of the Inquisitors.

This Goa'uld Nimah had confirmed that it was the Goa'uld Ba'al that was behind the implantation of Wilfred of Ivanhoe.

This along with a raft of other knowledge on Baal's domain made Frederick's decision easy.

He had been holding back on the orders war against the godless Goa'uld's after the Aschen attack on Tagrea.

But this action by Ba'al to implant one of his brothers to act as a spy was intolerable and couldn't go unpunished.

Frederick considered it a despicable diabolical act and one that was completely without honour.

And he vowed that this Ba'al would pray for death long before he granted him the comfort of final oblivion where he would burn in the fires of hell for all eternity.

With his decision made Frederick issued orders for nearly the entire Templar fleet to converge at the nearest Templar world to Ba'al's domain.

Once all was in readiness he would swarm Ba'al's domain world by world and if the heathen slaves refused to worship the one true god then they like the Goa'uld would be shown no mercy and would be put to the fire or the sword to purge their heathen souls for the afterlife with the lord god.

Ba'al was growing increasingly concerned he had heard nothing from Nimah but more concerning was the fact that these Knights Templar of Jolinar's seem to be massing their forces on his border.

He suspected that he would come under attack very shortly as his spies in the Tok'ra had advised him that the Tok'ra were leaving his realm in droves.

This wasn't a good omen as he was well aware of the fate other Goa'uld's had suffered when captured by Jolinar's religious zealots.

Isaac of York was in a quandary.

A Templar Knight Wilfred of Ivanhoe had asked for his daughters hand in marriage.

While this was normally prestigious for the women in question he and his fellow Jews of York were concerned that having a Templar knight marry one of their daughters might give their secret away.

On the other hand refusing the marriage would likely have questions raised as to why such a union was refused.

In the end after consultations with his fellow Jews it was agreed to allow this Wilfred of Ivanhoe to take Rebecca as his wife as any in depth scrutiny of the practices of the people of York would have horrible consequences for them if the Templars ever found out about their less than belief in Christ the saviour.

Wilfred of Ivanhoe was dancing with his bride at their wedding reception.

He had invited several of his Templar friends and the Grand master Frederick von Garger to the nuptials.

Before the dancing started while he was talking to his guests he overheard several comments about the lack of certain food stuffs at the banquet.

As he danced with his lovely Rebecca, Wilfred thought back to his stay in York while he was courting Rebecca.

The people of York seems to have a very strange set of dietary preferences.

If he didn't know better that they were all good god fearing Christians they could have been Mohammedans or the Christ killing Jews

As he was pondering this he felt Rebecca's soft feminine charms pressing against him and his previous thoughts completely left his mind as the new ones of the delights he was going to experience later tonight replaced them.

Wilfred smiled as his naked wife's body pressed against his as she slept.

He considered that she was even more beautiful when she slept.

Still thoughts were running through his mind.

After they had made love Rebecca had caressed his manhood and wondered why he hadn't been circumcised.

Wilfred thought this was strange as it was generally a custom of the Jews of the Earth and some of the old European nations.

He really need to talk to some of the older knights about this as he didn't really like the thought of a knife so close to his manhood yet he wanted to done everything he could to keep his new wife happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The great crusade against the evil Goa'uld Ba'al had been a long and costly campaign.

Still the Grand Master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger could see that the end was now in sight.

Ba'al only had two worlds left in his domain and the other remaining Goa'uld System Lords were unwilling to lend him any assistance.

Frederick decided that once Ba'al was defeated he would put the Templar domains back into a rebuilding phase and then he would decide which of the Major Goa'uld System Lords in Yu, Apophis, Ra or Sokar the order would bring to heel next.

The other Goa'uld were small fry and could be dealt with once the major players were destroyed.

Now Frederick had a pleasant task to do.

His Tollan artisans had created a new war engine they called a speeder bike, which was designed to replace the orders use of warhorses.

Frederick had mixed feelings on this he loved his horses yet in the last couple of centuries the war horses of the order had taken heavy losses and they couldn't chose to fight for the glory of god like men could.

He would be sorry to see them replaced on the field of battle but the warhorses would be retained for training and ceremonial purposes.

On Tolla Frederick loved the speeder bike he had been presented.

It was fast manoeuvrable and had a build in miniaturised ion cannon so that the heavy cavalry of the Knights Templar could engage the Goa'uld staff cannons without having to dismount.

Another advantage was that the speeder bikes could fly across water and other obstacles that would stop the orders warhorses.

Frederick decided he would test these new speeder bikes on the last battles with Ba'al to see if they held up to the promises made by the Tollan artisans.

The conquest of the Aschen was certainly bearing fruit as their anti-gravity and teleportation technology that his Tollan artisans had improved upon was certainly making life easier for the general public of the Templar realms.

Jolinar of Malkshur was sitting stunned in her throne room.

Sure she was a Goa'uld System Lord in name only and nobody knew that the Knights Templar held the real power.

What stunned her was a request by Lord Yu for a formal alliance against the other System Lords.

This was an unparralled event in the history of the Goa'uld System Lords and Lord Yu was one of the better ones who didn't really have his subjects worship him as a god but rather as an emperor.

Jolinar discussed this request with her husband the Grand Master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger.

After the Council of the Knights Templar discussed it an invitation was issued for Lord Yu to visit Pangar to discuss the possibility of an alliance.

When Lord Yu approached Jolinar to see if he could form an alliance with her he was surprised by her offer for him to use one of her sepulchers of healing that would allow his aging symbiote to recover from the ravages of time.

After his treatment he felt different better than he ever had and like he was when he was young.

Then the negotiations began in earnest and he learnt that Jolinar of Malkshur was only a figurehead for these Knights Templar.

Strangely this didn't upset him, as it once would have.

Then he listened to the conditions for the alliance:

He was informed that for it to even be considered he, both host and symbiote must convert to be righteous Christians.

This must also be true of his entire Jaffa and slaves.

Only if these conditions were met would the Knights Templar allow Lord Yu to have a holy empire in the service of the one true god in alliance with the Knights Templar.

Lord Yu's First Prime Oshu was surprised that his master would even contemplate such conditions so Oshu was stunned when Lord Yu accepted them with one condition of his own.

He needed time and assistance to meet the conditions.

This was readily agreed to and when Lord Yu left with him went hundreds of missionaries of the Order of St Benedict to assist and the conversion of the heathen savages in Lord Yu's domain into god fearing Christians.

Once this alliance was formalised Lord Yu dispatched some of his forces to help in the destruction of the last remaining holdings of Lord Ba'al.

When all was lost Ba'al fled his capital world and headed straight to Ra.

He had gone from being an important System Lord to an underling in the space of a couple of centuries.

He still couldn't believe that Yu had cast his lot in with Jolinar of Malkshur and had even allowed her warped human religion take root in his domain.

In hindsight he thought that he should have cut a similar deal with Jolinar of Malkshur at least that way he would have been a partner in something greater and with the possibility of usurping her power base.

Now he was an underling of Ra who had him performing the most demeaning of tasks just to prove to Ba'al who was the supreme system lord.

With the defeat of Ba'al, Grand Master of the Knights Templar Frederick von Garger started the process of assimilating the remainder of Ba'al's former domains into the Templar realms and ordered them into a rebuilding phase.

This meant that weapons would be built for the next crusade and the populace of the Templar realms would be going into a breeding overdrive to produce the soldiers of Christ and the wives and mothers of the same.

These rebuilding phases was a time enjoyed by all in the Templar realm's as it was a time of fun enjoyment and growth with no major combat expected.

Frederick von Garger then thought of the Earth and the Holy Lands.

It might be time to use this interval to do what the order of the Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon had been created for, the recovery of the Holy Lands from the Mohammedans, Christ Killers and other heretics for the greater glory of Christendom.

After considering this for a while he decided it was time to check again the that Eye of God was still safely concealed in the Kolossi Castle in Cyprus and to start planning to re-establish the order in its rightful role as the ruling power of Cyprus and the Holy Lands for Christendom.

With this decision made he summoned his youngest son Albert and instructed him to prepare for the recovery of the Holy Lands.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was surprised to have received a position on the Langford-Littlefield expedition's investigation to the last known location of the Knights Templar.

The disappearance of the Knights Templar was one of history's great mysteries.

Daniel knew that he was lucky to have gained this position after his theory that they pyramids were alien space ships landing platforms had destroyed all of his credibility.

Yet right after his announcement Catherine Langford-Littlefield had offered him a position on the excavation of the Knights Templar fortress of the Kolossi Castle in Cyprus.

Now here he was inspecting the Kolossi Castle and wondering why the lowest level had been deliberately filled in.

As he was inspecting the grotto he felt a slight vibration and heard a strange grinding sound the appeared to come from deep within the lowest level of the Kolossi Castle.

It had taken several months of hard work clearing the rubble on the lowest level of the Kolossi Castle.

When Daniel was finally able to carry out a detailed inspection he was disappointed there was nothing that he could see that would explain the strange grinding sound and vibrations.

Going to the far end of the great cavern Daniel ran his hand over the rough-hewn stone.

He was just about to turn away when he noticed a crack in the stone.

Inspecting this closer he noticed that the stone had separated from something and when he pressed on the stone a great slab fell to the ground barely missing Daniel.

Daniel paid this no heed as the fallen rock had revealed a stone block wall of which one of the blocks from behind the fallen stone veneer had obviously been pushed in due to the weight of the debris in front of it.

Daniel immediate fetched Catherine and a heated discussion took place on what this could mean.

It was obvious that the Knights Templar had hidden something behind the wall and the veneer had been put in place to hide what the room continued.

Eventually it was decided to remove some of the stone blocks to see what the Knights Templar had hidden behind the wall.

Some of the archaeologists speculated that they might have discovered the missing treasure of the Knights Templar.

All were surprised when all that was discovered was a strange metal ring and a mushroom shaped device.

Catherine's husband Doctor Ernest Littlefield had been called in to study the metal ring and mushroom shaped device.

After only a few minutes she could tell that Ernest was very excited.

Then Ernest turned to Catherine and her group and said, "Catherine, this is very severe technology.

I don't know its function and need to do a more detailed examination."

Before Ernest could finish the grinding sound started again along with the vibration then a chevron on the metal ring lit up followed by six more.

Then before their startled eyes an unstable wave front erupted from the metal ring and a man strode out of the event horizon.

The man was armoured and wore the white surcoat adorned with a large Red Cross of a Templar Knight.

He then noticed that he had an audience and spoke in Latin not to them but into some kind of radio and then more Knights Templar exited the event horizon.

Soon dozens of Knights Templars were standing in the lowest level of the Kolossi Castle.

The Knights Templar had returned to their ancestral seat and this time they weren't going to abandon it again.

Albert von Garger noticed he had an audience and spoke into his radio that the Eye of God had been uncovered in the Kolossi Castle.

When he said this more Knights Templar stepped through the event horizon to reclaim the orders traditional birth right.

Once the Eye of God closed down he ordered the most of the other Knights Templar to secure the rest of the Kolossi Castle and to wait for reinforcements to arrive so that they can secure the rest of their traditional base of Cyprus.

Then he walked to the dialling device and dialled Abydos where they would then blind fold the strangers occupying the original Templar holding and then take them to new Jerusalem.

With a word to some of his knights Daniel, Catherine, Ernest and the others who had witnessed the arrival of the Knights Templar were grabbed and forcefully dragged through the Eye of God to Abydos and a fate unknown.

Sha're had gone to the Temple of Ra to leave an offering just in case Ra arrived early for his tribute.

She was still arranging the offering when the chappa'ai activated and the men in strange armour that she had been warned about stepped out of the Chappa'ai with other strangely dressed people in tow.

One of the strangely dressed men noticed her and before she could do anything grabbed her and when the chappa'ai reactivated she was taken with the rest of the captives to Cimmeria before they continued their journey to New Jerusalem.

Daniel, Catherine, Ernest and the others who were abducted by the Knights Templar sat in a cell with the peasant girl captured at their first stop.

The girl sat away from the rest and looked at them fearfully.

Deciding to try and make a friend and find out some information Daniel approached the girl and sat several feet from her and started speaking all the languages he knew.

When he reach Ancient Egyptian the girl giggled and replied, "You just said Cow mate with Fish!"

Daniel quickly understood that he was speaking only a broken form of the language and started to gesture to the things in the cell speaking their name in English and then what he thought was ancient Egyptian.

The girl continued to giggle at him but started to correct him.

After a while he took off his glasses and pointed to himself and said, "Daniel!" several times before pointing to the girl and asked for her name.

At first Sha're could only stare and the beautiful blue eyes that the strange man possessed and then realising that he had asked for her name replied, "Sha're!"

Daniel and Sha're continued to communicate not knowing that their conversation was being recorded so that it could be reviewed before their interrogation.

They had been in the cell for over a day fed only bread and water when several Knights Templar strode into the cell and ordered them to come to a conference room.

Once they arrived in the conference room Sha're, Daniel, Catherine, Ernest and the others noted that several Knights Templar were present along with some priests and monks.

It soon became apparent that Sha're had no information that was of interest to the Templars and the Grand Master Frederick von Garger ordered that Sha're be taken to the holding area for heathen women where they were held until they could be sold into marriage.

On hearing this Daniel stood and shouted in Latin, "No, she's mine! I have already agreed to the bride price."

Catherine and Ernest were surprised by this declaration, as Daniel had done no such thing.

Frederick von Garger was surprised at this declaration and deciding to test how far this Earth archaeologist was willing to go then said, "If that is so then the two of you will be wed after we are finished here for the day.

I'll even supply a room suitable for your wedding night.

Seeing that you'll be here for a while I expect to see your future wife with child before too long."

Daniel simply swallowed and started answering the questions about the earth, religions, politics and other issues of interest.

Once they were finished for the day Daniel and Sha're were led to a small chapel where a priest was ready to marry them.

Daniel quickly explained to Sha're that he had claimed that she was his betrothed to stop her being sold into marriage.

Daniel was surprised when the ceremony was over and he was told he could kiss his bride that while he tentatively brushed his lips against Sha're's she responded far more vigorously.

The priest smiled at the couple and went to inform the Grand Master that this Daniel Jackson hadn't been lying as the woman wantonly responded to her husband just like a wife should.

When Sha're broke the kiss Daniel realised that they were along except for the ever present Templar knight who led them to the banquet hall and the celebration of there marriage.

Later they were taken to a room with a large bed no windows and only one door.

No sooner had the door closed then Sha're shed her clothes and said, "Come My husband. You protected my honour by marrying me now I must fulfil my wifely obligations to my man."

With this said she grabbed Daniel by the hand and dragged him to the bed were she started kissing him while she removed his clothing.

Frederick von Garger wasn't a happy camper Christendom had fractured into numerous sects and factions with some embracing those who partook in the most unnatural of acts.

Others were fraudsters or bent the good lord's words to meet their own goals.

Even the mother church and the pontiff were racked with scandals of pederasts, pedophiles and rapists.

He and the Abbot Primate of the Order of St Benedict would have to clean house to put the mother church back on the right path.

And that left him with a quandary his order were pledged to obey the Pontiff but if he was involved in covering up the scandals then he isn't the divine voice of god and the leader of god's flock like he was supposed to be.

On Earth, Colonel Jack O'Neill was watching his son Charlie play baseball when his phone rang.

Ever since the Iraq mission Jack had never been the same and when he returned home he failed the physical requirements to continue his special operations career.

When he failed the physical he had the choice of a discharge on medical grounds or to transfer to another division.

He was now a section head in the defence Intelligence agency.

Since the transfer his marriage had improved and since he was a pencil pusher he had surrendered his service weapon to the armourer.

Sara was even pregnant again something that they hadn't though possible so she was happy and Charlie was proudly proclaiming that he was going to be the best big brother ever.

Jack answered the phone and frowned when he heard the report that fighting had broken out on Cyprus.

This was just what the US government needed a war between the Greeks and the Turks over Cyprus both of whom had major US military bases.

This along with the Middle East problems just made life more difficult for intelligence experts like him.

The thing was that not a hint of military activity had been displayed by either side so this conflict must have come right out of the blue.

Sighing he thought it was probably caused by one side's soldiers shooting at the other and now it has escalated into a full scale battle.

Jack acknowledged the report and advised them that he would be in as soon as possible.

When the game was over he quickly took Charlie home apologised to both Sara and Charlie for having to go into work and rushed to change into his uniform before leaving.

Sara wasn't surprised Jack had got called in to work it was just what the world needed another war in the Middle East.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was watching the live satellite feed from the fighting on Cyprus and was confused.

If the images he was seeing were correct then both the Greeks and Turks were fighting another invader who dressed like the knights of the Middle ages.

He already had people trying to find out who the invaders were and what possible cause they would have for fighting in Cyprus.

In Rome, Pope John Paul II and his advisers watched the images from the Greek and Turkish television broadcasts.

He sighed and said, "So after seven hundred years the Knights Templar have returned and by all appearances they haven't changed their views in all this time.

The Catholic Church is going to be blamed for this, mark my words.

I only hope they will honour their pledge of obedience to the papacy so that I can order them to stand down otherwise we are looking at a full scale religious war one that Christianity probably can't win."

With this said the leader of the Catholic faith and his advisers watched as the Templars took more and more territory from the Greek and Turkish Cypriots.

President Bill Clinton looked at his National security Adviser like he had just come off a five-day bender.

President Clinton looked at Sandy Berger and said, "So you're telling me that a bunch of militant priests that disappeared seven hundred years ago have returned and conquered Cyprus?"

Sandy replied, "Yes Mr President, we don't know where they have been or why they have returned but they are going to turn Middle Eastern politics even more poisonous than they already are.

The State Department has already contacted the Holy See and the Papal Nuncio will be here after lunch to advise us what they know.

About the only thing we do know about these so called Knights Templar are that they appear to have access to technologies that are far more advanced then what we possess.

The perfect example of this are those flying bike like contraptions that fire some kind of particle beam."

With the briefing over Bill Clinton waves his National Security Adviser out of his office and ponders the diabolical politics the reappearance of these warrior priests will cause.

Boutros Boutros-Ghali the United Nations Secretary General was wondering what was happening to the world.

He had already received complaints from both the Greek and Turkish governments over the seizure of Cyprus and he was sure that if these really are the Knights Templar then more will follow.

Especially when the respective governments of the region realise that the reason the Knights Templar were created was to secure the Holy Lands for Christendom.

If these Knights Templar haven't changed their goals and with the apparent technology they possess then war in the Middle East and Africa is a near certainty unless the Catholic Pope John Paul II can haul in their reigns.

Pope John Paul II had issued in invitation to the leaders of all interested parties to discuss the Cyprus Crisis.

Unfortunately no response had been received from the Knights Templar occupying Cyprus even though the Greek television broadcasts show that the Templars have not only solidified their control of Cyprus but also are conducting a military build-up.

What is more concerning was the disappearance of all the Islamic residents on Cyprus.

The Christian Greeks on Cyprus were celebrating the expulsion of the hated Turks but questions were being asked of the Holy See what had happened to the Turkish residents of Cyprus.

Surprisingly the Knights Templar have made no attempts to stop the Greek Cypriots from travelling too or from Greece.

Still their military build-up was most concerning and if they attempted to regain control of the Holy Lands then that would just throw petrol onto the already blazing fire that the Knights Templars return had ignited.

Albert von Garger was proud to have been given his own command and the important task of the initial invasion of the Holy Lands.

He knew that this was a test of his leadership and even when the conquest of the Holy Lands was complete he knew that more senior knights of the order would administer the Holy Lands for the Order.

He had already decided on the first target the old Templar castle of Chastel Blanc.

The Chastel Blanc would provide the stepping stone to the conquest of the Holy Lands.

As he finalised his plans he looked out to see his second in command Wilfred of Ivanhoe training his men at arms.

He then noticed the shimmer of the personal shield on Wilfred's armour as a stone thrown by a local was deflected.

Albert frowned at this he had left the native Christians alone yet some still resented their presence here.

Even after he had removed the Mohammedans from Cyprus and sent them to religious education centres deep in the Templar realms.

Thinking of the personal shield he wished he had them when they first arrived.

He had lost his friend and first second in command Waldemar Fitzurse to long range sniper fire and after the third such pointless death the personal shield had become standard issue for all Knight Templars involved in the campaign to recover the Holy Lands.

Hafez al-Assad the President of Syria could feel the winds of political change.

He just knew it in his bones that these Knights Templars were going to try and recover their so-called Holy Lands.

Luckily for him the hated Jews held most of those lands and that was something he and these Knights Templar had in common.

Sure his Syria would probably have to surrender some territory to these Templars but the plus side is that they will have to take over Lebanon and Israel to achieve their goal and that was fine with him.

Hafez al-Assad decided that he really needed to cut a deal with these Templars and decided to send his son Bashar to negotiate free passage through Syrian territory so that the Templars could destroy the Jews.

Albert von Garger listened to this Mohammedan as he tried to negotiate a deal with the Knights Templar.

Albert looked at the Orb of Honesty that was sitting on his desk and that told him that most of what this Bashar al-Assad told him were lies.

Not that he would ever have trusted the man he just had an oily feeling to him of latent evil like he felt when he was near a Goa'uld.

About the only honest thing this Bashar al-Assad implied was that he would look favourably on Templar requests if an unfortunate accident happened to his father.

Still Albert decided to make the deal as it would make the conquest on the Holy Lands easier and he was sure that Bashar al-Assad would stab them in the back sooner rather than later giving the Templars cause to destroy the Mohammedans while still maintaining their honour.

Pope John Paul II sighed the Vatican conference was not going well.

The Greeks and Turks finally had something they agreed on and that was the Catholic Church had to bring their attack dogs to heel and return Cyprus to them.

Only this was where the fight began.

The Greeks wanted all of Cyprus as did the Turks and neither side wanted to revert back to how it had been before the intervention of the Knights Templar.

Most of the other nations were interested in the Templar's apparent advanced technologies.

While the countries most likely in the Templar's line of fire wanted guarantees that the Catholic Church would prevent them from launching any type of attack.

Unfortunately this was something he couldn't guarantee, as the Knights Templar still weren't talking to the Catholic Church and all indicators pointed to the Templars going on the offensive very shortly.

The Syrian military stood back 25 kilometres from the Mediterranean Sea and watched as these Knights Templars violated Syria's sovereign territory with impunity as their president Hafez al-Assad had ordered them not to interfere with these Knights Templars.

As they watched the Knights Templars were rounding up all the children and women of child bearing age and transported them back to Cyprus while the men were forced into labour gangs to provide a labour force for the Templars construction works.

The only ones not interfered with were the Christians who lived in the area under the Templar occupation

Chastel Blanc in Safita seemed to be the main interest of the Knights Templars construction efforts.

While this was happening more and more of these Christian invaders set up bases in preparation for the conquest of the Holy Lands.

President Hafez al-Assad of Syria wasn't happy.

The Templars hadn't mentioned taking over any Syrian territory or the forcible relocating their women and children and the men into forced labour gangs.

Still they hadn't gone any further than the Syrian Coastal Mountain Range and that was good enough for him.

After all you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs and when the Knights Templars have finished then the hated Israel will be no more.

The world watched as the Knights Templar started massing forces in Western Syria and expressed great concern when the Templars started a campaign of ethnic cleansing.

The Templars started by removing all women of child-bearing age and all children from any racial group other than those that were Christians.

To counter this and in an attempt to intimidate the Knights Templar the US President Bill Clinton ordered two full carrier battle groups into the eastern Mediterranean Sea to interdict the Templar transports carrying the women and children who had been forcibly removed from their homes and communities.

Albert Von Garger wasn't happy with the current situation.

The mother church was calling for the Templars to stop their attempt at recovering the Holy Lands.

And one of the major powers on the Earth the USA had stationed warships to try and prevent the heathens, heretics, Mohammedans and Christ killers from receiving their redemption through marriage to a righteous man and religious re-education.

The mere thought of this so-called United States of America made his blood boil.

A nation of heresy and inequity headed by an adulterer and filled with self proclaimed prophets and heretical beliefs.

The USA was one nation that Albert couldn't wait to bring the righteous word of the lord god too.

If this USA was as bad as he had heard then it made Sodom and Gomorrah look like righteous Christian God fearing states in comparison.

He could accept that heathen nations having debaucheries, as they never knew the world of the true Lord God.

But these Americans claimed to be righteous Christians.

As much as he would like to take his forces and launch a crusade against those heretics his first duty was too secure the Holy Lands.

With the military build up in and around the Holy Lands Albert left for New Jerusalem and to speak with his father for blade ships, a dagger transport and dagger fights to counter what is already in the area.

Frederick von Garger, the Grand Master of the Knights Templar listened to his son Albert report of the situation facing the crusade to recover the Holy Lands for Christendom.

As he ponders the reports he had received he concluded that there was no greater den of scum and villainy than what it appears that the earth had become.

He didn't believe it was possible for the earth to be less moralistic than the Lucian criminals yet it appears that it is so.

This thought made Frederick von Garger feel immense sorrow that the earth, birth place of the true word of God had fallen so far from the true path of righteous.

After considerable thought Frederick decided to send twelve blade ships, a dagger transport and a dozen squadrons of dagger warbirds to support the crusade to recover the Holy Lands.

Templar Knight Klaus Michaelson was flying with a load of heathen savages bound for Cyprus and then the religious education worlds.

He was flying the normal routes that the Templars used when suddenly two strange warbirds took up position on either side of his transport and tried to force him to change course.

This he wouldn't allow, as that would let the heretics win.

He radioed his situation to Kolossi Castle in Cyprus and was advised that assistance would arrive shortly.

William S Cohen the US Secretary of Defense was concerned.

He had just been advised that thirteen vessels had appeared in orbit of the Earth and had taken position above the Mediterranean Sea.

When President Clinton ordered two carrier battle groups to the eastern Mediterranean Sea it was assumed that these Knights Templar wouldn't be able to respond in kind.

If the reports were to be believed then that assumption had been very wrong.

Twelve of the vessels in orbit were a thousand meters long or three times the size of an aircraft carrier and one of over fifteen hundred meters long.

Now William had the job of telling the president that not only had his bluff been called but the Templars had raised the stakes.

Now the USA either had to match the stakes or fold.

William just hopes that nobody in the Mediterranean Sea does anything stupid as the Templars hold the high ground and the Outer Space Treaty prevents developing any orbital weapon systems that might challenge the Templar vessels.

Captain Jake Grafton, the CAG of the USS John C Stennis was flying an interdiction patrol with a new nugget.

He had his doubts about the orders to try and force the Templar transports to land anywhere but Cyprus.

What made the situation doubly dangerous was the fact that the Templars didn't speak English and the number of fluent Latin speakers in the US navy could be counted on one hand.

Jake continued to observe the Templar transport as it ignored all attempts to divert it from its course.

Sighing Captain Grafton radioed the Stennis advising them that the Templar transport continued to ignore their attempts at forcing it to change direction and requested permission to fire a warning shot o force the Templar transport to comply.

After receiving permission from the Admiral in charge of the Carrier Battle Group Jake Grafton fired a warning shot making sure not to hit the Templar transport.

When he saw one of the heretics warbirds firing at him Templar Knight Klaus Michaelson dove for the water and increased his speed,

But he knew he couldn't escape the warbirds as his transport was built for cargo not speed all he could do was try to evade and summon help.

As he manoeuvred wildly screaming for help he was advised that assistance was just minutes away.

In the Stennis Combat Information Centre a radar operator shouts, "Sir! We have multiple objects in a low earth orbit re-entry curve."

The captain of the USS Stennis merely muttered shit and picked up the phone to inform the commanding admiral.

As Captain Jake Grafton manoeuvred to attempt the force the Templar transport to change course his radar intercept office informed him that they had inbound hostiles.

At the same time the USS Stennis advised that the Templars had sent fighters of their own on an intercept course.

Before Jake Grafton could issue any orders his flight was intercepted by strange dagger shaped aircraft that immediately opened fire on them.

Lieutenant Andy Green Captain Grafton's wingman was starting to panic.

Those dagger shape fighters were ungodly fast and they were shooting at them.

Shouting over the radio he said, "Stennis we're under attack. Launching missiles now!" Before saying, "Target acquired fox two fox two!"

As this was heard over the radio everybody who heard it muttered oh shit before it really hit the fan.

Templar Knight Klaus Michaelson thought he was going to get away his brothers had arrived to provide the transports protection.

He didn't even notice the missile that barrelled into his transport destroying it and any hope of peace.

Captain Jake Grafton watched in horror as the missiles fired by his wingman locked onto the Templar transport.

He was still transmitting his datalinked gun camera footage as the missiles struck the Templar transport and it was destroyed.

He didn't notice it at the time but the gun camera images clearly showed the bodies of women and children falling into the sea.

The reason he didn't notice it was that he was in a fight for his life.

When the Templar pilots saw the strange weapons fired they immediately targeted the attacking craft.

While the Earth fighters were much slower than the Templars own warbirds it wouldn't have mattered, as they couldn't avoid the Templars ion cannon bolts.

Jake Grafton watched at his wing-mans plane was destroyed and without a second thought activated the command eject system knowing that his fighter only had seconds left.

It was a good thing too as he had only just blasted free when their fighter was destroyed.

As he and toad drifted down towards the Mediterranean Sea he wondered if Lieutenant Green had just got the USA into a war that they quite possibly could not be able to win.

They had only been in the water for minutes when those strange hover bikes the Templars used came to investigate them and soon he and Robert Tarkington found themselves the first American prisoners of the Knights Templar.

Pierre LaForge, Master Templar in command Righteous Retribution was incensed at the destruction of the transport carrying the heathen women and children for re-education.

The heretics of these United States of America would pay for their act of defiance against the will of the true lord God.

Cleansing fire is what was needed in this instance and that is what he would deliver.

He issued his orders and watched as the ion cannons on his banner ship the Righteous Retribution fired on the warbird carrier that had launched the warbirds that had shot down the transport.

The captain of USS San Jacinto watched in horror as the USS Stennis was obliterated from bolts of light falling from the sky.

Did the destruction of the USS Stennis constitute an act of war and if so should he respond.

Not wanting to commit the United States to a war it couldn't win he sent a critic message to naval command describing the destruction of the USS John C Stennis and all on board after aircraft it had launched had shot down a Templar transport.

The captain was sure there was going to be hell to pay over this incident and congress would grill everybody mercilessly once the video of the shoot down became public knowledge.

President Bill Clinton watched the gun camera footage that had been picked up by the circling AWACS E-2 Hawkeye aircraft with a growing sense of dread.

He had ordered the carriers to try and interdict the Templars transports and this was the result.

Already CNN and all the other news services were replaying the images of dead women and children falling into the Mediterranean Sea.

The USA was being condemned as warmongers with China and Russia leading the charge in the United Nations.

They were conveniently forgetting the five thousand personnel who had died on the John C Stennis when the Knights Templars had destroyed it in retaliation for the shooting down of their transport.

Albert von Garger was in a foul mood.

One of his brothers and the cargo of heathen women and children had died all because those heretics of the United States of America tried to interfere with the will of the true lord God.

He decided to go and interview the heretics himself and if he weren't convinced of their ability to redeem themselves then he would turn them over to the Inquisitors.

Captain Jake Grafton wished that Toad would shut up and do as he was told.

Toad had already tried to escape twice and the Knights Templar had shown him no mercy using those sticks that made light emit from every orifice.

Jake suspected it was some kind of torture device but strangely they hadn't used it on him as he had followed instructions as best he could.

The door to their cell opened and in strode another Templar followed by a man he vaguely remembered from somewhere.

The Templar spoke to the man who nodded and then said to Jake, "Captain Grafton, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson.

It is not wise to anger the Knights Templar they are religious fanatics of the first order and will torture you to death if they believe it will purge your soul of evil.

I suggest you co-operate fully and answer their questions as it will be far less painful."

Jack suddenly remembered where he had heard the name Daniel Jackson.

He was the crazy archaeologist who claimed the pyramids were landing platforms for UFO's.

He had read that in a newspaper article about the disappearance of archaeologists on Cyprus.

Jake thinks that with the reappearance of the Knights Templar Daniel Jackson might not have been as crazy as first thought.

He turns to Daniel Jackson and says, "Doctor Jackson ask your questions and I'll answer them the best I can."

Albert von Garger thought on the answers to the questions he had asked through Doctor Jackson.

It appears that this Captain Jacob Grafton was an honourable warrior who had fired warning shots to try and force the Templars into following his political leaders policies.

He had learnt that a green warrior had been the one who panicked and shot down the transport.

He could understand that mistakes happen particularly with green warriors.

It was the policy directives of the adulterer who leads his country who is to blame for this whole debacle.

Hafez al-Assad the President of Syria was smiling sure the Knights Templar had abducted all the women of child-bearing age and children in the region of Syria they controlled.

The force labour of the rest of the non-Christian population was a concern but not a great one for him.

Reports and photo reconnaissance aircraft showed that the Templars were now moving south towards Lebanon.

Now he only had to sit back and watch as the Knights Templar destroyed Lebanon and the hated Jews of Israel.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was sitting in his room writing detailed reports for the Templars of the various countries and what their major religions are.

He was concentrating so hard that he didn't here the knock on his door before it was flung open.

Daniel looked up startled and then smiled as Sha're threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

When they broke their kiss Daniel held her at arms length and placed his had on the slight swelling of her abdomen.

Sha're then said in Latin, "Daniel, I have passed my religious tests and have been deemed Christian enough to have been baptised and have my First Communion.

The priests, nuns and brothers here will continue my religious education.

But as I applied myself to the religious studied it was decided that I could come here to help the other women with their duties while doing my wifely ones as well.

Now come quickly Catherine and Ernest are here as well.

The Knights Templars are going to be using the three of you to assist the diplomatic efforts to recover the Holy Lands."

Daniel sighed at this last comment by Sha're she had been well and truly indoctrinated by extreme Christian beliefs of the Knights Templar.

Professor Catherine Langford-Littlefield watched as Albert von Garger kissed the Pontiff Maximus' ring.

She wasn't looking forward to this meeting as Pope John Paul II wasn't going to like the demands the Knights Templar were going to give him for them to accept him as the rightful Pontiff Maximus.

Pope John Paul II frowned as he listed to the Fehdebrief of the Knights Templar.

They were essentially telling him that unless he let them purge the mother Church of all the pederasts, pedophiles and rapists by putting then to the sword and holy fire regardless of where they were stationed.

Then they will never accept him as the rightful Pontiff Maximus as the Mother church has strayed from the true faith.

Furthermore he must allow them to recover the holy lands and deal with all the heathens, heretics, Mohammedans and Christ killers and introduce them to the true word of god.

If he agreed to even a fraction of the Templars demands then religious wars would span the globe.

Unfortunately form what he had been told the Knights Templar controlled thousands of worlds filled with God fearing Christians.

John Paul II would have rejoiced at this fact if it weren't for the fact that such a vast population would allow the Knights Templar to eventually conquer the Earth and enforce their version of Christianity at sword point.

After considering the Fehdebrief he advised Albert von Garger that he would have to consult the conclave of Cardinals and would advise the Knight Templar of his decision once this was done.

Albert von Garger left the Holy See knowing that the cancer the pederasts, pedophiles and rapists had inflicted on the church ran too deep.

He suspected much of the clergy would have to be purged or at the very least reeducated.

But that was a mission for later.

Now he had to continue with the quest to regain the Holy Lands for Christendom.

Rebecca of Ivanhoe was tending her latest child all the while thinking that she might just be the first Jew from York to be able to pray at the Wailing Wall.

She would have to be circumspect to not give her true beliefs away.

Benjamin gurgled happily and she frowned slightly.

She hadn't been able to get any of her son's circumcised for fear that it would give away the secrets of the Jews of York.

Rebecca knew that all her children would be Jews even though they were born of a Jewish mother.

All her children had been indoctrinated into the extreme Christian beliefs of the Knights Templar and she dared not to try to change that lest they turn her over to the Inquisitor.

All she could do is sit and watch as the Jewish State of Israel is destroyed by the Knights Templar.

The President of Lebanon, Elias Hrawi was distraught over the invasion of his beloved country by these Knights Templar.

Even though it had been expected it still came as a shock.

The invading Knights Templars were apparently following the same policy as they had in western Syria.

The Christian groups were left for later determination but the non Christian religions were bearing the brunt of the Templars advance.

The Lebanese airforce and navy had been brushed aside in minutes and while the army was putting up a better defence it was being pushed back by sheer numbers and the technology possessed by the Knights Templars.

Intelligence reports did indicate a change in pattern with those the Templars were abducting.

In Syria they had taken them to landing fields where they were flown out.

Now the Templars were rounding up all the female non Christians of child bearing age and all children under ten and were taking them to sports stadiums where they disappeared.

Elias Hrawi thanked his lucky stars that he and his family were apparently safe as Maronite Catholics but he held grave concerns for his non Christian citizens.

His appeals for assistance had apparently fallen of deaf ears.

The USA was withdrawing their fleet units from the Mediterranean Sea and France and the European Union were discussing the situation.

About the only support his people were getting was from the various Islamic terrorist organisations the foremost being from al-Qaeda.

This didn't sit well with Elias Hrawi but what choice did he have.

He had to accept any help to try and save some of his non Christian citizens.

Pope John Paul II frowned as the Conclave of Cardinals dismissed the Fehdebrief of the Knights Templar.

The conclave even went as far as to suggest that the Knights Templar be excommunicated from the church for their refusal to obey the instructions Pontiff Maximus.

John Paul II thought had the cancer in the church spread so far that even the princes of the Church would put their own well being and those of their respective supporters ahead of that of the mother church.

While excommunicating the Knights Templar might cushion the Catholic Church politically there are still other Christian factions and other religions that will still blame the church for the actions of the Knights Templar.

John Paul II wondered if perhaps he could go behind the back of the Conclave of Cardinals and agree to the Templars terms.

He would need to ponder this most carefully lest he end up like his predecessor.

On the other hand having the Knights Templar deal with pederasts, pedophiles and rapists that the Church had been protecting would bring some much needed good with those countries most affected by those in the various religious orders that had abused their vowels.

Albert Von Garger was annoyed by the increasing attacks by those crazed suicidal Mohammedans.

The attacks had started after the order had moved deep into Mohammedan occupied lands.

But the Mohammedans didn't attack his brother Knights Templar directly instead they attacked their fellow followers of Christ while they were going about their day to day lives.

Albert ponder the situation ad decides that he needs to bring it to his fathers attention.

The conquest of the Holy Lands for Christendom might only be the first phase of a greater crusade to return the people of the first world to the true word of god.

The order might need to take the crusade deep into the traditional lands of the Mohammedans and destroy their false idols and temples.

It would be a long drawn out process but one that would result in the return of countless souls to the one true word of God.

Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu was growing concerned.

These Knights Templar were hell bent in regaining their so called Holy Lands for Christendom regardless of the fact that the land were holy to more than one religion.

Israel had paid lip service to the other religions especially the Muslims but these Knights Templar are worse than all the other threats to Israel combined.

If the Knight Templars were only going after Muslims than he might have thought about letting the Templars have their way.

Unfortunately the only religions left mostly alone were the various Christian sects and even than the Templars had declared some abominations.

He knew that one the Templars had finished with Lebanon then they would move into Israel and there wasn't much he could do to stop them.

Benjamin Netanyahu decided to contact Israeli President Ezer Weizman and discuss the use of Israel's nuclear arsenal against the Knights Templars in Cyprus.

Israel had the weapons and a nuclear strike against the Templar strong hold might get the Templars to pause for thought that the conquest of their Holy Lands won't be without a tremendous cost.

It not as if the Templars can use their space based weapons on their Holy Lands so Israel should be safe from a Templar retaliatory strike.


End file.
